The Distraction
by KKtheRipper
Summary: Becoming a musician requires a lot of hard work. It becomes especially difficult when there are distractions that seem to never go away. But what if the disturbances were secretly wanted? AU/PruAus/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Hello and welcome to my new fanfic. This is going to be a short multi chapter fic with maybe 3 or 4 chapters. Though I still haven't decided yet. This is an AU and is going to have yaoi and future sexual situations. Also, this story is dedicated to SalaciousCrumb for being an awesome writer. Okay, so enjoy and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think, thanks!

* * *

Fingers danced along the piano as a wonderful melody was played. From fast movements to slow, he played until his fingers got tired. He sat at the piano alone in the music room of his home, playing piece after piece with no rest or breaks. That's what it was like every day for the young talented musician named Roderich.

It had been long hours sitting at the piano playing and he was honestly starting to get tired. He wanted so badly to become amazing at the piano that he strived and gave up his life practically just to have his own shows one day. He wanted to be famous; it was always his dream since he was a little boy.

The piano was a beautiful instrument. He was destined to play it ever since he laid eyes on it at the mere age of four years old. He would sit all day and all night teaching himself how to play. He didn't even know how to read music at the time, but he seemed to do well without it. But besides coming up with nice tunes himself, he wanted to learn famous pieces such as Bach and Mozart in the future.

Day by day he would practice to the point where his parents were starting to notice that he had a great talent. So they gave him music lessons which he gladly enjoyed. Eventually he got so good at playing the piano, that on his sixteenth birthday they bought him a brand new one for his own.

And this was the piano he was still using to this day. Now it's been six years since that special day. He still loved his instrument very much. Nothing could tear him away from it. Nothing. Not anything.

Well except for one person…

"Rodyy! What is your lazy ass up to?"

Roderich cringed. Yep there was just one distraction from his music.

And that man was Gilbert Beilschmidt.

He has always distracted him and made him mess up on certain sonata's that he was trying to learn. Ever since he turned ten, that crazy annoying German tried to ruin his life every day. Yet somehow they became good friends despite it all. It still confused the hell out of him until this day.

Yet here he was, in his music room, with his albino best friend bothering him once more.

"I'm not being lazy you Dummkopf! I was practicing my own piece until you rudely waltzed in and destroyed it." Roderich frowned staring at Gilbert with his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"Ah don't act like you didn't need some time off that shit. You've been at it all morning. Let's go get something to eat I'm starving!" Gilbert walked up to him and nudged him hard on the shoulder.

Roderich grunted angrily and gave him a glare. "I need to finish this first. Can you not wait for a couple more hours?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Are you seriously crazy?! No wonder you're so damn skinny! Get up lazy, were going out."

It wasn't even an invite; it was kind of like a demand. Like it always was since he never had a say or choice in anything when the man was over.

Roderich sighed as he closed his eyes while rubbing his temples. Not even two minutes that he was in the room with him and he was starting to get a headache. Though he was right about something; he was on the skinny side. Also he was a little bit hungry too…

Roderich sighed. _'Ugh, might as well join the fool.' _

He got up slowly from his seat and stretched. It actually felt good to stand after all those long hours of practice. Maybe going out for a little while wouldn't hurt his routine too much.

He started to head out of the music hall and up the stairs to his room to change into something more proper for the outside world.

He removed his coat and white button up shirt along with his dress pants and shoes. While searching through his wardrobe, he picked out some casual clothes which consisted of black dress pants, a white button up shirt and casual shoes.

He went over to the mirror and looked himself over. Then he realized something. He was wearing almost the same damn thing as before.

He sighed but then decided to just let it be as he left his room and made his way downstairs to the monstrosity that was waiting for him.

When he entered the living room he saw Gilbert passed out on the couch. Did he really take that long to get ready? He didn't think so.

He went over to the couch and nudged the sleeping form of Gilbert. The man groaned and opened his tired red eyes looking up into annoyed violet ones.

"Are you ready to go or not?" Roderich frowned.

Gilbert was in the process of adjusting his eyes from his sleep as he looked him over and laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"You're wearing the same thing as before! Did you even get dressed this whole time?!" Gilbert laughed again.

"Shut up yes I did! And I wasn't gone for too long."

"Yea actually you were. Jesus you take forever!" Gilbert got up from the couch and stretched. He turned to his annoyed friend and gave him a big smile. "I'm ready."

"Good, now can we please go? The sooner we get back the more time I have to practice."

"Ja ja, practice practice. You're always damn practicing. Live a little for once eh?" Gilbert brushed him off and walked to the front door as Roderich huffed in annoyance.

"Whatever you're just jealous because I have a life and a future career ahead of me and you don't."

Gilbert turned back around. "Psh, ja sure being a piano guy? Yea that's a real career there." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? Are you going to become anything greater than what I have planned?" Roderich raised an eyebrow in questions and smirked.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out. Now let's go spectacles! I'm hungry." Gilbert turned back around and headed out the door.

'_Haha, thought so.'_ Roderich thought and smiled to himself as he made his way out as well.

* * *

The whole time they were out, Gilbert just joked and poked fun at him. He knew it was a bad idea from the beginning to go out with him. All he wanted to do right now was to go home to his beloved music.

When he played the piano, it soothed him. It brought him to a whole other fantasy world of sanctuary and peace.

But that peace was always destroyed once Gilbert let himself into his house. Until this day he had no idea how he does it. His front door had three locks!

Yes, hence the word 'had'. That was until one sunny day when Gilbert fell through the front door smashing it open and breaking the hinges saying he "tripped on a snail" or something?

But anyways, maybe he got in through the window? Ugh, now he had to bolt them all down. But then he would most likely have to clean up broken glass…

"So then I was like, 'Why don't you kiss him? He must taste like pasta since that's all he ever eats!' Kesesesese!"

Roderich rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water trying to ignore him.

Why was he his friend again? He took a moment to really think about it while trying to ignore his rambling about idiotic things.

Oh yea, now he remembered…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Roderich was so happy to have received his very own piano for his sixteenth birthday. His parents told him to go to the store and pick up some groceries so that his mother could cook him a nice dinner to celebrate._

_He walked the streets almost in a skip and with a bright smile on his face. He was so proud. Soon, oh so very soon he would become a great pianist and play at many concerts. _

_That was his dream after all. Plus, he was pretty content with his decision on becoming a musician._

_As he walked up the street, he saw the market come into view. He lived in a little town called Hallstatt located in Austria. It was such a small peaceful town and very secluded since it was up in the mountains. Nothing ever went wrong in that town. It was also a historical site for tourists so he got to meet new people every day from around the world._

_Also the crime rate was low; no one harassed or messed around with him, and everything was just perfect. So perfect that he didn't even notice the scream for help just by the lake to the right of him._

_Roderich sighed and breathed in the clean mountain air when suddenly the scream came again, but this time louder than before. He stopped in his path as he looked around in confusion._

'What the hell was that?'_ He thought as he looked around and suddenly he heard splashes coming from the lake. He ran over to see what all the commotion was when suddenly he saw someone struggling to swim._

_They splashed around violently trying to get to the surface to breathe. _

_Roderich's eyes widened as he quickly rid his coat, shoes, and bags and dived into the lake. He swam as fast as he could to the person drowning but noticed that they weren't at the surface anymore. In a panic, he sucked in a breath and descended down into the water to try to find the drowning victim._

_Down he swam as his eyes searched frantically for the person when suddenly he caught something shining. It was a boy about his age with what looked like platinum white hair._

_For a second he looked like an angel surrounded by water with the sunlight shining through the lake and laying onto him beautifully. Though he quickly snapped out of it and swam over grabbing him from around his waist and started to swim up to the surface._

_When he reached the surface he gasped for air thankful that he knew how to swim in the first place. He had saved the kid, but now he was scared. The boy wasn't breathing and his eyes were closed. He was unconscious and he had to move fast to get him breathing again._

_As fast as he could, he swam to the shore part of the lake and pulled the boy along with him until he was free from the cold water and onto solid ground once more._

_He had no idea what to do and he was panicking. But he had to do something quick or else this poor kid would lose his life and he will regret it forever because he didn't do enough._

_Then he remembered something he learned in school long ago. He had to give him mouth to mouth._

_He was nervous because he never touched his lips to someone else's before, but this needed to be done. The kid's life depended on it._

_So he pried open his mouth with his hands and then took in a deep breath. He descended down quickly without thinking about it anymore than he needed to and met with the boys lips. He then exhaled heavily giving the boy air into his lungs and removed himself quickly sitting up again. He then placed his hands on his chest and started to pump up and down._

_At first there was nothing and so he tried again._

_In he exhaled again, removed himself, and then pumped._

"_Come on you fool!" He exclaimed in a panic as he kept trying to revive him. Then after the fourth time the boy started to cough violently and out came the water from his lungs._

'Oh thank fucking Gott.'_ Roderich thought as he took in a couple of gasping breaths himself as he finally felt relived from the panic he just had._

_Roderich looked down at the kid to say something and then suddenly his eyes met with red. It wasn't just any red, they looked like rubies. _

_A breath caught in his throat as he was struck with the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen._

_Silver like hair, red eyes, light flawless skin…_

_He was overall astonished of how beautiful this boy was before him. _

_Though he was quickly brought back to reality as soon as the boy spoke._

"_You..you saved me."_

_Roderich felt like a hero then. He never thought that on his sixteenth birthday he would experience so much. Especially saving someone's life._

"_Ja, I did."_

_The boy looked around in confusion. Roderich could tell that he was a little out of it from losing consciousness before. He didn't know how the boy ended up in the lake in the first place, but all that mattered now at this moment was that he was okay._

"_T-Thank you. No really thank you! Oh mein gott! Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich am leben bin!" 'Oh my god, I can't believe I'm alive!'_

_Roderich smiled. "Ja, und ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich gerade vor dem Ertrinken gerettet…" 'Yea, and I can't believe I just saved you from drowning…'_

_The boy's eyes widened. "You speak German?!"_

_Roderich's smile faded and then raised an eyebrow. "Um, ja we're kind of in a secluded town in Austria you know?"_

_The boy started laughing and it only made him more confused. It was the strangest laugh he had ever heard. _

"_Kesesese, oh man! First I was just walking by the lake admiring the mountains and the next I turn around and a bird swooped down over my head! It surprised me so much that I tumbled backwards into the water. Wow…I really should have taken some swimming lessons when my mutter offered." The kid laughed again now starting to get up from the ground. He smiled down at Roderich who was still crouching down in confusion and held his hand out for him to shake._

"_I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." He smiled._

_Roderich stared at his eyes which were so bright with life and then moved to look at his hand. He slowly lifted his hand and took it in his shaking it._

"_Roderich Edelstein."_

_Gilbert then pulled him up quickly to stand causing him to yelp. "Well, nice to meet you Roddy. If that's okay if I call you that right? You live around here?"_

"_Uh, ja. Just a couple blocks east of town-"_

"_Hah! I live around there too! What a coincidence." He smiled. "Want to walk home together? I can't wait to tell my parents what happened!" _

_Before he could decline he was being pulled along when Gilbert started walking._

"_Hey! Wait, I still have to get my thin-"_

"_Nonsense! Let's just walk together. I want to get to know my hero you know? Kesese!" Gilbert smiled to him as he looked down and noticed that his hand was still in his being held tightly. Roderich looked away quickly and blushed. _

_The whole way to his house Gilbert mostly talked about his life and crazy things he never heard of before. Roderich wasn't paying attention much because he was more worried about his coat and shoes that were left behind. Did this guy even realize that he wasn't wearing any shoes?! Also, his mutter will be upset at him if he didn't come back home with the groceries. Especially since she lent him some money. She would wonder where it all went._

_But he figured that for once in his life he would do something different and this was it. _

_Gilbert talked on and on about different things and it honestly made Roderich smile. He was paying attention now and he even responded back to certain things. Before he knew it, he was starting to like this kid no matter how strange he was. _

_Yes he looked different, sounded different and even acted differently. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad to be friends with him. It wouldn't be much of a distraction to his practice right?_

_They stopped almost right in front of Roderich's house. He was confused because he never told him where he lived before._

"_Well, this is where I live. I'm sure your close by right? We should meet up again sometime." Gilbert smiled, hopeful that Roderich would accept to hang out one day._

_It sounded nice and he wouldn't mind much, but right now he was really confused. "Um…this is my house right here." He pointed to the large blue house just to the right of Gilbert's green one._

_Gilbert's eyes widened. "No freaking way! We're neighbors!? That's awesome! Now we can see each other every day!" He exclaimed and it made Roderich cringe for some reason._

"_Ah, yea. E-Everyday, sure.." Roderich didn't know whether this was a good thing or bad. But he guessed he would only find out in the future._

* * *

Roderich was snapped out of his memory by a loud laugh. Gilbert cackled and continued talking to him while drinking his beer like a mad man.

Roderich sighed. He guessed that this was the outcome of their future together. Two lonely young men, one striving to become a musician and the other…a..um, psycho drunkard?

Well, anyways, a good hour passed as they finished with their meals and then started to head back to their homes. The town was fairly small so there was never much of a walk to begin with which meant they didn't really need cars for getting everywhere.

They walked next to each other down the street passing by all the townspeople. Gilbert kept yapping about some nonsense while Roderich just sighed having to hear what he had to say practically forcefully.

Soon he couldn't take it anymore as he quickened his pace. Gilbert noticed right away and shouted after him.

"Hey what's the rush? I was just getting to the good part!"

"I need to get home so I can finish my piece." Roderich called back now noticing that he was much farther away from his friend.

Though of course Gilbert caught up with him quickly and nudged him on his side.

"What the hell? You never can catch a break can you?" Gilbert prodded.

Roderich snarled. "Shut up, what do you know? I have better things to do rather than sit and listen to your nonsense."

"Haha please, I have _way_ more cooler things to talk about. But you're just boring to begin with, so that's why you can't really enjoy it." Gilbert gave a devious grin.

"Enjoy it?" Roderich slowed his pace now to a complete stop. Now he was starting to get annoyed. How come this fool doesn't understand that he was too mature for these kinds of jokes by now?

"Yea enjoy things. You know, like take pleasure and like things once in the while out of your norm?" Gilbert smiled but Roderich only rolled his eyes.

"Yes actually I do. And it's my music. That's all I need and all I ever want to take pleasure in. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

Roderich walked up his path to his front door leaving Gilbert standing there staring back after him. Before he entered the house something stirred inside of him that made him feel a little strange.

Was he too rough with him just now? No, he never takes offense to anything because he's been talking to him like that ever since they were younger.

Though he still felt weird…

Slowly he turned his head to see that Gilbert was still standing there with a serious look on his face. It was kind of like he was deep in thought and it made him a little confused. But he didn't dare to ask why he was looking at him like that.

"Aren't you going home?" Roderich asked a little hesitantly.

"Yea…I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh..okay well. Bye." Roderich opened the door to his house and stepped in. Before he could actually close it he heard Gilbert shout after him.

"See you tomorrow Specs!"

Roderich cringed and then shut the door.

Oh great…another fun fulfilling day out with Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

The next day Roderich woke up in his large bed and stretched. Today was a perfect day to work on his music and finally catch up. For the past couple of days he has been interrupted by Gilbert nonstop and it made him fall behind just a little bit. But today he was happy because he woke up early enough knowing that the fool didn't get up until around noon. So he had a good enough time for himself to catch up on things.

He took care of his hygiene first then headed down stairs to grab some breakfast. After he ate he made his way to the music room and sat down on his seat at the piano.

He loved the fact that he was alone for the morning hours doing his favorite thing in the world. Maybe he was obsessed, but who cares? It was his life and he could do whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted.

This was his time, alone here in his music room. He stretched outwards with his hands intertwined with one another until he heard a couple of cracks. Then he shook his hands and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath.

Now was the beginning of the next couple of hours of playing. He began with a warm up and soon followed into a beautiful symphony. He played for a good half hour until his hands started to hurt a little as he had to stop and take a five minute break.

He felt relieved after that moment he had for himself. It felt good to have silence and not be interrupted rudely by 'him' for once. Even if he was living on his own since his parents gave him the house a couple of years ago to move to Berlin; he still felt too crowded.

All because of him.

Why couldn't he move too? It wasn't like his parents offered to give the house to him; it was actually quite the opposite. Gilbert _forced _his parents to leave and go live elsewhere. God knows where they went and Roderich thought it was the craziest thing he has ever heard.

Gilbert stayed. Right next door to him. Who knows how long this would go on for before he cracked? It was just a matter of time before he did if he kept it up like this.

Although, even if he was alone at this moment, he couldn't help but feel a presence that was near. It was a strange feeling and he couldn't shake it off. He felt like he was being watched, so he quickly turned around and scanned the room.

It was quiet. Perhaps too quiet.

He thought that it must be his nerves or something so he decided to continue on with his work. He played for a while until he couldn't take the feeling of eyes on him anymore.

He jammed the keys creating a loud sound and shouted out. "Gilbert you Dummkopf! I know you're here, so come out!"

There was still silence. He sighed and got up from his chair to walk around the room and check first behind the door. But no one was there.

He spent the next couple of minutes scanning his house until he was convinced that it was just him being paranoid. So he made his way back to the music room once more and took a seat at the piano.

Even after a confirmation that Gilbert wasn't in his home he still felt like he was there and watching. He must really be on edge because he was starting to think that he was going crazy.

On he played again as he moved his fingers against the keys in a fluid, elegant way. He managed to play through one of his pieces that he just finished before he stopped to take a minute break.

He went to stretch once again. And when he raised his arms while leaning backwards, he turned his head just a little and there at the window staring in was Gilbert with his face pressed against the window smiling.

"Schiesse!" Roderich fell backwards off his chair and hit the floor hard.

"Oh Roddy! I'm home!" Gilbert exclaimed from the outside while laughing.

Roderich groaned in pain trying to breathe after having the wind knocked out of him. The window opened and in came Gilbert running up to him. He stood right above his head and smiled.

"Looks like you're having a bad day specs, kesesese!"

Roderich opened his eyes and frowned. That damn bastard was ruining his day once again. It wasn't even noon yet!

"Shut up you -_cough_- fool and help me up!" Roderich tried to shout but he was obviously trying to take in oxygen. Gilbert bent down and grabbed his arms lifting him up quickly. When he was standing he clutched his back in pain but Gilbert didn't seem to notice. Or care.

"So what's up? Playing your piano shit again? Let's go for lunch!"

Roderich felt like ringing his neck. "It's only ten o'clock in the morning!"

"Yea so what? Stop being so formal all the time. Come on let's go!" Gilbert walked past him and grabbed Roderich's jacket from the closet.

Roderich just stood there glaring at him like he wanted to kill him.

Gilbert frowned. "What's wrong Roddy?"

"What's wrong?" He let out a mocking laugh. "What's wrong?! What's wrong is that you scare me out of my wits when I'm trying to relax and practice and then you barge into my home once again without permission! And on top of that you want lunch in the morning time! That's what wrong Gilbert!" Roderich was now in rage mode.

Gilberts frown disappeared as he walked up to him slowly suddenly feeling bad. "Hey listen. I didn't mean to ruin your work. I just thought that uh..you know we could spend some time together, heh." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Roderich seemed to calm down a little bit because he noticed that Gilbert was actually sorry for interrupting him. Plus, he was being extra sweet about it for some reason, so he supposed there was no reason to be upset with him for much longer.

"That's…fine." Roderich looked away so he wouldn't show his sudden weakness for him.

Gilbert always made him feel weak. No matter how much he annoyed him or no matter how much he wanted to strangle him, he couldn't resist it when he was being apologetic. It was cute he admitted. It was strange because it made him look bipolar in a way how he could go from wanting to kill him to forgiving him in a matter of seconds.

Maybe it was because he was his neighbor or maybe it was because he was his only friend he ever had…

…Or maybe it was his eyes, or his smile, or his laugh, or his ability to make him forgive him after feeling like he wanted to murder him with just a simple apology and smile…

He quickly snapped out of it quickly and realized that he was being ridiculous.

"Oh~ So Roddy forgives me?" Gilbert steps even closer to him until they are only a breath away from each other.

Roderich feels himself blush as he is suddenly in close contact with his friend.

"W-What?" Roderich looks down to the floor in embarrassment.

"I said~" Gilbert raises his hand and lifts up Roderich's chin so that they are staring at each other eye to eye. Roderich's cheeks burn even more as he starts to tremble a little not knowing what to do.

Why is he feeling like this? He should be moving away and bashing him for even coming so close to him.

"Do you forgive me then?" Gilberts red eyes pierce right through his violet ones and suddenly he feels himself give in but he doesn't know why.

"Y-Yes. I forgive you." Roderich breaths as Gilbert smirks and leans even closer with his eyes closing little by little. His own eyelids start to close too as his breathing started to pick up.

So close, too close. Gilberts lips just an inch apart from him.

He was moving in. His heart was beating so fast that he might just pass out.

But then the feeling was quickly pulled away from him. Gilbert moved away and laughed a little leaving Roderich standing there flushed and confused.

"Well then let's go! My stomach doesn't have all day you know?" Gilbert turned to go.

Roderich opened his eyes wide snapping out of his trance. Did that really just happen? Did Gilbert mean to kiss him just now?

And what was this feeling he was having? He was so confused. He didn't know what to think but that the guy was taunting him into forgiving him and getting him some food.

Yes that was it. He was tricking him. Well if that's the case then he wasn't going to be fooled anymore. He noticed the game he was playing right away and he would just play back for revenge.

Yes revenge. Roderich smiled.

This should be fun.

* * *

"Come on I want some ice cream!" Gilbert exclaimed in a childlike manner.

"Are you joking? We just ate so much food." Roderich sighed.

They walked together down town trying to digest the large amount of food they just consumed. Roderich always wondered where it all went because after Gilbert ate, he always wanted sweets right after.

He didn't feel like hearing him whine and groan so he decided to take them to the nearest ice cream shop. Luckily there was one just around the corner so he could finally shut him up.

He bought him some ice cream and then he was finally quiet. Roderich was relieved as they exited the shop and began walking once more.

"Here, do you want some?" Gilbert offered holding out the ice cream to him but Roderich just waved it away.

"Fine, your loss!" He then practically ate it in three whole bites which amazed the other.

They continued to walk together not caring where they were going at this point. It was already half past noon and the sun was high in the sky shining down on them. Though it wasn't too warm out today. In fact, it was just perfect.

Roderich was thankful for the nice weather because he hated it when it rained. It always made him feel depressed for some reason.

Not before long they ended up by the lake. It was one of Gilbert's favorite places to go with him because it reminded him of the day he saved his life. Roderich was honestly tired of hearing about it. The first couple of times were nice and it made him feel like a true hero. Then after the fifteenth, or actually hundredth time it kind of got annoying.

"Hey Roddy, do you remember the time when I was drowning and you saved me?" Gilbert asked obnoxiously.

Oh great here we go again.

"Yes dammit it's only been the thousandth time you told me!" Roderich groaned pinching his fingers on the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Haha, that was awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed as he found a free bench to sit on. Roderich sighed and followed after him sitting next to him.

Oddly Gilbert went quiet for a while. Roderich was confused as he glanced at him quickly to see why he was being so silent all of a sudden. Gilbert stared off into the lake with a thoughtful look on his face then it followed with a smirk. He had no idea what he was thinking about, but it must have been nothing good by the way Gilbert's mind set was on.

Another couple of minutes had passed by, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to know what the damn fool was thinking about.

"Why are you being so quiet?"

"Why are you complaining?" Gilbert turned his head to him and smiled.

Roderich huffed and stared out to the lake annoyed all over again. "You are never quiet, that's why I'm asking."

"Well isn't that a good thing? Why are you so worried about me talking? Aren't you the one who gets annoyed all the time?"

Roderich's eyebrows lowered as he frowned. "You are annoying!"

"Oh really? So why do you always give in to hang out with me?"

Roderich turned to face him and was about to give him a smart remark but then choked. Gilbert gave him the sweetest smile causing all of his anger to cease.

It reminded him of that day. After he had saved him, Gilbert smiled up at him with joy in his eyes and he could never forget that moment even if he wanted to.

But now he was giving him the same smile and he couldn't help but blush.

"I…I um.."

"Kesese! Don't worry Roderich! I'm only messing with you!" Gilbert patted him on the shoulder and he blushed even more.

He felt so embarrassed and weak every time he smiled at him. He didn't know why and it was confusing him to no end. He practically despised the man, but he had a good point. Why did he always give in to spend time with him if he hated him so much? Also, why were they friends all these years? It just made no sense.

Maybe he was going insane.

Roderich looked back to the lake and watched as the water sparkled from the sun. He sighed to himself and wondered why he was feeling this way and why he blushed and gave in almost every time to this psychopath.

He always ended up with the excuse that he was his only friend and he had no one else. But those were a bunch of lies because he didn't need friends. Was it because he brought excitement into his boring quiet life? Maybe he needed this to actually see the part of his life that was missing instead of excluding himself from the world totally.

He kind of felt bad at times for treating him like crap and talking to him like he was lower class. But what was he? Yes he had a bright future ahead of him, but they were practically the same as far as money and their current stand points in careers.

He thought to himself that maybe he should calm down with being upset with him all the time. Maybe the man was trying to let him live a little and it took him this long to realize it now.

Suddenly a hand was waved in front of his face.

"Ah Hallooo! Earth to Roddy! Now you're the one who's being all quiet!" Gilbert frowned and Roderich quickly snapped out of it.

"W-What? No I was not being quiet, I was just thinking!" Roderich got upset again but then caught himself.

'_Okay I can do this. I can catch Gilbert off guard and be a different person. Maybe that will show him that he isn't a boring person all the time.'_ Roderich thought as he smiled to himself.

"Yes you were! You cannot lie to the great Gilbert!" Gilbert exclaimed and smiled.

Roderich remembered from before that he wanted to get him back somehow for tricking him. Two can play that game and now was his chance.

He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Okay yes, I was quiet. Well that's because I was thinking of something nice."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow obviously now intrigued. "Oh? And what is that?"

"I'm not telling. It's a secret of mine that will go to my grave." Roderich smirked.

Now this really caught Gilbert's attention. "Tell me, I want to know!"

"No." He sighed. "I think I shall just keep it to myself and enjoy the memory to my own pleasure." Roderich turned away and stared back at the lake laughing inside of how easy this was.

Gilbert huffed and turned away from Roderich while crossing his arms acting like an annoyed child. He stared off into the same lake but was becoming restless in his seat.

Roderich was having the time of his life knowing that Gilbert was dying inside to know what he was thinking about. He always wanted to know things and hiding a secret from him was destroying him from the inside out.

Soon after a minute or two Gilbert snapped.

"Rod just tell me already!"

Roderich jumped in his seat startled from the shout. He wasn't expecting him to be so crazy curious about this little thing. But what he didn't know was that he was going to be more shocked than anything when he told him.

"Hmm..well if I tell you then you have to keep it to yourself."

Gilbert stood up straighter in his seat and gave him in full attention.

Roderich cleared his throat again. "Are you sure you really want to know? You may not like what I say."

"Yes yes just tell me already!" Roderich wanted to crack up from the way he was reacting to this.

So, so very easy. Though at the same time he felt butterflies in his stomach at the anticipation of telling him.

"Okay so…I was thinking about how you always mention how I saved you that day. That was your favorite memory of us right?"

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, true."

"Well…my favorite memory was on that day too. I remember how I gave you mouth to mouth to save your life and I couldn't stop remembering your reaction when you woke up from unconsciousness." Roderich laughed.

It was quiet for a second and Roderich wondered why Gilbert wasn't freaking out. It seemed kind of awkward that he was laughing to himself, so he slowly turned his head and was shocked.

Gilbert's cheeks were almost a bright red and the look on his face was pure shock. Roderich never felt so accomplished in his life. Not even when he finished his first piece and surprised his parents. No, this was so much better.

"You…you did what?" Gilbert looked like he was going to faint.

"I gave you mouth to mouth. You know the term CPR? To save your life Dummkopf!"

Gilbert breathed out and looked away. Roderich wondered if he really didn't remember that he performed CPR on him to save his life. Now that he mentioned it, he had never told him.

Suddenly Roderich felt really bad. He might have really scarred the poor bastard for life, but he wanted his revenge so he got it. He slowly got up and stretched feeling victorious.

"Ja, so I think we should head back home now. I have to finish a couple of things for my sonata piece. Are you coming too or are you staying?"

Gilbert kept his eyes glued to the lake and just nodded. "Sure."

"Okay.." Roderich began to walk and as he took a couple of steps he heard Gilbert follow behind him slowly.

Now he felt really bad. He might have ruined their friendship, but he didn't think it would be that bad because it was just a life saving technique that he kept from him all this time. What was so wrong with CPR? He didn't get why his reaction was so dramatic like this. But he couldn't take the silence and it kind of worried him, so he had to ask.

"Are…are you okay?" Roderich asked hesitantly as they walked to their homes on the path they always took.

"Ja, I'm fine. I'm just a little sick from the ice cream, heh."

It was obvious that this was bothering the poor man to death. Roderich got over the whole revenge thing and was really concerned now. Maybe he should have kept that memory to himself. But at the same time, what was the big deal? It wasn't like he had kissed him or anything.

They eventually arrived at their homes as they said their goodbyes and parted. As Roderich made his way into his house he couldn't help but notice that Gilbert was being extremely quiet the whole way home. He frowned and wondered why he was so bothered by what he told him.

But he just shrugged it off and thought that maybe it was a good thing this happened because now he could get some peace to himself.

Maybe some alone time would do him some good with his music. He sighed and went into his house locking the door behind him.

Yea, things would definitely be different and easier now after what he just done.

* * *

The next day Roderich woke up and he noticed that it was almost noon. He panicked to himself getting dressed quickly and brushing his teeth as he made his way downstairs.

'_Ugh, I only have a half hour until that buffoon comes barging in!'_ He thought frantically to himself as he prepared himself some coffee and toast.

He ate as quickly as he could and then made his way to his music room. He did his normal routine scan and made sure Gilbert wasn't hiding anywhere and wouldn't break in and scare him half to death like all the other times he did. When he was pleased that the coast was clear, he sat down on his seat at the piano and stretched out his arms like he always did.

Just a couple of papers more and he would be done with his piece. Then he would have a total of five sonatas to present to the music association so he could finally have his first concert.

Excitement rose deep within him as he began to play. His fingers danced across the keys gracefully producing a beautiful melody. The room was flooded with the sound as he closed his eyes and really got into the feeling of it.

But before he could lose himself too much into his music, he snapped out of it and stopped playing. He turned around quickly and shouted to try to scare Gilbert if he were to be behind him trying to startle him.

But when there was no one there he frowned and then went back to playing. He was now in his second verse moving his fingers quickly trying to keep up with the difficult piece. Then he looked to the wall clock and saw that it was five after twelve.

He immediately stopped playing and got up from his seat to check the room and house. But strangely there was no one.

He knew Gilbert would appear out of nowhere and scare him again so he wanted to be ready this time. After he checked all the rooms and made sure the windows were shut and locked, he sighed in contentment and made his way back to the music room.

He cautiously entered and scanned the room with his violet eyes once more before he was sure he wasn't in the house.

He sat back down on his piano chair and was about to play when something hit him.

He must be outside again.

He smirked to himself knowing that Gilbert must think he was naive and wouldn't check out the window for him. Last time he appeared outside the window and that scared the soul from his body. But no, not today. Today he was prepared and would startle _him_ for once. He slowly got out of his chair once more and then out of nowhere he ran to the window in a quick pace and shouted outside after opening it.

"Ahah!"

But…Gilbert wasn't there.

He frowned again now feeling confused and wondering if he had another plan to surprise him this time? But how else could he do it?

He literally checked everywhere. All over the house, under things, inside of things, outside, inside, up, down, everywhere! Gilbert was nowhere to be found.

And for some strange reason he felt empty.

He didn't know why, but he felt alone at that moment. He was so used to having Gilbert show up out of nowhere and distract him from his work while annoying him to no end. Then after that he would beg him and seduce him in a strange way to go out with him. So why wasn't he doing that today?

Then Roderich remembered that it might have been because of the confession yesterday. What he said may have freaked him out so much that he just wanted to keep his distance. But isn't that what he wanted in the first place? To be alone and to have things silent so he can practice his music?

So why was he so bothered by this?

He decided to ignore his feelings and went back to playing once more. He spent quite a good time playing before his nerves started to shock him.

The lack of distraction was killing him and was causing him to mess up more than when Gilbert was there with him.

His fingers struck the wrong keys every so often and it was causing him to get frustrated. He now forced himself to play better and it only made him sound worse.

He hated the way he was feeling and he didn't understand why.

He wanted Gilbert away. He wanted his own time to himself and to his music.

It was just a lifesaving technique. It wasn't a kiss. It wasn't a kiss…was it?

His fingers hit the piano hard causing a loud tone to reflect all around the quiet room.

He was angry now. He was upset and confused. He wanted to know why Gilbert was ignoring him and why he was so upset about his confession.

It was just a stupid confession and it meant nothing. But he wanted to get to the bottom of this. It wasn't normal for the albino to be acting this way and he wanted to know what was going on.

He made his way out of the music room in a fast pace towards the front porch. He nearly threw open the door and angrily walked outside of his house while slamming the door shut behind him.

He was furious and he didn't know why. He wanted answers because this was bothering him. What was strange is that he didn't know why he was reacting this way.

But for some reason he wanted to see Gilbert. He wanted an answer otherwise it would bug him all day and all night.

He walked across his lawn missing the rock paved path leading to the sidewalk. As he reached Gilbert's front door, he knocked on it loudly. He waited a couple of seconds in between and knocked again.

He knocked and knocked as hard as he could not caring at all if he annoyed the other.

Then suddenly the door opened.

Gilbert was standing there looking all tired and disheveled. It was shocking to see him like this, but in this moment he didn't care.

"What is wrong with you?!" Roderich shouted angrily. His shoulders were tense and scrunched up and his eyes blazed a dangerous purple.

Gilbert frowned at the question. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do I mean?'?! You didn't come over and see me today!"

He must have sounded crazy, and he kind of did. But he didn't care. He wanted to know why Gilbert was acting strange.

And of course this confused Gilbert. "Um…didn't you want me to leave you alone while you played?"

"Yes of course I do!" Roderich shouted back now sounding like a mad man.

Gilbert raised his eyebrow looking a little amused at his response.

"Well then why do you want me to come over?" Gilbert half smirked.

This made Roderich furious and embarrassed. He really did look like a fool now and he should have stopped talking then, but he couldn't.

"Ja, well, I, you know, and…shut up! I'm asking the questions here and I want answers!" Roderich has never lost his mind like this and it was sort of scaring him the way he was acting.

Then out of nowhere Gilbert started to laugh. He let out one of his most epic hysterics and suddenly Roderich calmed down. He felt like there were butterflies in his stomach and for some reason, all anger seemed to cease once again leaving him standing there just staring back at him blankly.

What was it with this man that made him feel this way?

"So let me get this straight." Gilbert opened the door more allowing himself to move closer to the furious man before. "You want me to come to your house and bother you, but at the same time you don't?"

Roderich was starting to feel really stupid and uncomfortable at the same time. Gilbert was stepping closer to him and he felt himself swallow hard. He knew he sounded insane and he was also growing more nervous by the second.

"I, y-yes that's it!" Even though he wasn't making sense, he was not going to back down. They were already too far into the conversation to stop now. It would only make him look worse.

Gilbert stared at him in thought. Then he smiled. "Okay, I understand. So this is what I'll do since you miss me so much."

Roderich gritted his teeth at that. He did not miss him!

At least, he thought he didn't…

"I'll come over and bother you like I always do and you can continue to get angry at me all you like. How does that sound?" He smirked.

Actually, it sounded really ridiculous. Was he bipolar or something? Why would he agree to something so absurd like this?

"Fine." Either way he still agreed and for some reason he felt a lot better.

Gilbert smiled and held out his hand. "Good. Let's shake on it then."

Roderich quickly lifted his hand and shook the others and then turned quickly to make his way back to his house.

He was almost at his own door before Gilbert spoke again.

"Oh, and one more thing Roddy. When is this agreement in effect?"

He thought about it for a second. "Now. It starts now."

Roderich walked into his house and slammed his door shut still not knowing to what he just agreed to.

Gilbert smiled and laughed a little to himself. "And so it starts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad that you like this story so far. Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review, thanks!

* * *

Roderich had no idea what he was getting himself into. He first had his mind set on figuring out what was wrong with Gilbert and when he went to get answers, he got none. It was frustrating. Instead of going through with what he had planned, he went and made an agreement with the fool.

It was still killing him inside to know why the man was acting upset in the first place. But since he saw him smile and start acting like himself again, there was really no point in asking anymore.

Maybe he'll find out another day.

The afternoon went by smoothly as he finished his last piece and felt content with himself. He wondered when the other was going to barge in and start distracting him like he usually did.

Just then there was a pounding at the door.

Speak of the devil.

Roderich sighed and got up from his chair walking to his front door. When he opened it he was met with a huge bouquet of roses in his face. He yelped in shock and took a step back.

"What the-?"

"Guten Morgen!" Gilbert chimed and walked straight into his house without permission and with a bright smile on his face. He was acting his usual cheery self, but something was a little different about him. Just a couple of hours ago he looked beat up and forlorn. Now he was wearing a dress shirt, pants, nice shoes, and his hair combed neatly.

And is that a fucking tie he's wearing?

"It's not morning! And what are these?" Roderich scowled while pointing at the dozen of roses that he held out to him.

"Oh these? Kese, such a funny story. I was about to come to your house, but then I had an idea. I thought that maybe you were feeling down, so I decided to go into town and buy these for you. Here." Gilbert shoved the roses into his arms unceremoniously and walked past him to head to his kitchen.

Roderich felt so confused. Weren't flowers for women and especially for people in relationships?

He followed the crazed man into the kitchen and saw him looking through his cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Roderich placed the roses on the table and rushed towards him to stop him before he made a mess of things.

"I need coffee. Do you have any?"

"Yes I do. Go sit down and stop messing around with my kitchen!" Roderich took him by the arm and dragged him to a chair at the table pushing him down onto it. Then he went and prepared them some coffee.

He boiled water in silence and when he was done he mixed the instant coffee into two mugs. He took a big sip out of his coffee to make sure the taste was just right. He swished it around in his mouth to test it and then felt satisfied.

"Soo, I was thinking…want go out on a date?"

Roderich spit out his coffee against the sink wall. He turned around quickly with his face flushed. "W-What!?"

"You know a date? Go out and eat, drink a little, you know those things?"

"Are you a homosexual or something?"

"Do you want me to be?" Gilbert winked at him and his cheeks flushed a vibrant red.

He turned around again and faced the kitchen wall to hide his embarrassment. "Don't say such things. You sound ridiculous."

"Oh come on~ You know I meant like a friendly date. Hey, we can do whatever you like this time and it's on me. What do you say?"

Roderich didn't like it when Gilbert was joking around with him. He also didn't like that he had to clean off the mess on his wall now either…

But for some reason, when he mentioned the word 'date', it kind of made his heart flutter in a little excitement.

"Whatever I want?" Roderich asked.

"Yea, whatever. Just name it." Gilbert smiled.

Roderich turned around when he felt his embarrassment lessen a little and stared at the other at the table.

"Fine. But I want to go somewhere different this time. Not the same old stupid restaurant that you like."

"Well, didn't I say anything you want?"

"Yes you did." He sighed. "Okay fine, let me get dressed."

Roderich walked off out of the kitchen. But then he felt curious about something so he walked back in.

"Gilbert?"

"Hm?" Gilbert looked up from his coffee and Roderich couldn't help but blush at how cute he looked at the moment.

"Um..why are you doing all of this?" Roderich felt nervous just asking, but he was confused. He deserved to know what was going on.

Gilbert gave him a sweet smile and responded. "It's because you're my best friend. I don't want you to be angry anymore, and honestly I think your music is making you this way."

"It is not!" Roderich got tense for a second, but then realized there was no point in taking offense to that. Maybe he was right. Maybe his music was making him hot tempered. "I mean…maybe it is…and...Thank you."

Roderich quickly walked out of the kitchen again in embarrassment and headed upstairs. Gilbert just sat there at the table smiling to himself while he took another sip from his coffee mug.

'_This is going to be very interesting.'_ Gilbert thought.

* * *

So far everything was going well. They had left the house around two in the afternoon and headed off to one of the restaurants Roderich liked. They ate lunch and surprisingly Gilbert was behaving well.

He was acting less insane than he usually did and this shocked Roderich. On one hand it made him happy, but on the other it made him confused. It still bothered him that Gilbert was being nice to him. His personality was changing before his eyes and he had no idea why.

Roderich was sitting across from Gilbert at a small table. He stared at him in thought, but Gilbert paid no mind and kept eating in silence.

'_Look at him. He's being so quiet; I wonder what he's planning?_' Roderich thought as he brought his tea to his lips and took a sip. He still kept his eyes on him cautiously just in case he pulled a fast one on him. _'Today I can ask him what's been going on. But I guess first things first, the dat- I mean plans.'_

Roderich coughed trying to get the thought of them being on a date together out of his mind. This was just a hang out, nothing more. That's what Gilbert stated anyways.

Eventually they finished their food, paid the waiter and exited the restaurant. It was around three now as they started walking through town.

Usually by now Gilbert would bug him about getting some ice cream, but he kept quiet while he walked next to him. He had his pants in his pockets and had a smirk on his face.

He was being quiet. Too quiet. What was he panning?!

Roderich cleared his throat again. "So, what are the next plans?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I don't know. It's your call remember?"

"Mm." Roderich had no idea what to do. He never had the chance to plan things with his friend before because Gilbert would always have something for them to do.

This was definitely different from all the other times they spent together. Plus it was difficult because they lived in such a small town and there really wasn't much to do.

He was out of ideas.

"Yea so, did you come up with anything yet?" Gilbert asked as he glanced at him from the side.

"Honestly, no. Can you think of anything? We're just wasting time doing nothing."

"Hah, true, but at the same time, what's the rush?" Gilbert smiled and Roderich scowled.

"Well I kind of have to get ready for tomorrow. I'm going to hand in a couple of my finished pieces to the music association so that I can schedule my first performance."

"No way!" Gilbert exclaimed. "You're having your recital so soon? When? Where? I want to go!"

There was the Gilbert he knew.

Roderich turned his head away so he could hide his smile. "I don't know yet. Soon though, so I have to get home soon."

"Oh okay fine specs. First, let's walk around for a little and talk."

Roderich scoffed. "Talk about what? How awesome you are and how no one else can be as great as you?"

Gilbert laughed. "Ja, that is all true and all, but I wanted to actually talk about you for once."

Roderich felt a chill run through him. _'Talk about me? But why?'_

Gilbert could tell that he was confused about what he said, so he elaborated more.

"Like for instance, your recital. Are you nervous? Are you really prepared to play in front of a lot of people?"

Roderich never really thought about it. He was so content with playing alone, and sometimes for Gilbert on occasion, but never in front of so many people.

As he was thinking about it more, he now became nervous.

What if he doesn't do as well? What if he makes a mistake and makes a fool of himself? He probably would never play again because of the humiliation.

Roderich frowned as he thought about it more. Now he wasn't sure he could do this.

"Hey Roddy? You okay? You're not really that nervous are you?"

"I…" Roderich didn't know what to say. He didn't want to come out like he was nervous and couldn't handle it. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel paranoid.

"Hey." Gilbert stopped walking and grabbed his arm. He turned him so that he could look him in the face. But instead Roderich tumbled into him clumsily and they both blushed. Their bodies were close together as Roderich began to tremble against him.

Gilbert blushed as well realizing what he did was not as innocent as he wanted, so he took a step back to give him his room.

"Uh, I mean, listen you don't have to be nervous about it. I was just asking about how you feel. You know you'll…you know, do good and ja..Let's sit over there!" Gilbert was never good with words, but just hearing those words from him made his heart beat fast.

Roderich turned and watched as Gilbert took a seat on a bench by the lake they always went to. It was like their signature hang out place. He found it peaceful because there weren't many people who occupied the area.

Roderich walked over and sat down next to him on the bench. After the little words of encouragement Gilbert gave him, he honestly felt better.

Maybe now was the right time to ask him about what's been going on.

"Gilbert…I just wanted to say thank you." Roderich started not even bothering to look at him in the eyes because he was too embarrassed. He didn't understand what he was feeling and it was strange. But he knew he couldn't look at him, so he just stared at his hands on his lap.

"Thanks for what?" Gilbert asked in confusion.

"For, you know what you just said just now. I appreciate it." He couldn't believe what he was saying and it shocked him that he was being nice to this man.

"Oh, it's n-not a problem." Gilbert looked away and stared at something to hide his blush that was forming. Did Roderich really just thank him?

"I am nervous about performing in front of everyone. But..I have to do this. It's my career and I need to be in my right mind."

"Yea, I know. But you'll be fine though. I watch you practice almost all the time and I never seem to dislike it."

Roderich felt the flutter in his heart again. Gilbert actually paid attention to his music? Okay now this was strange. And why was his heart beating so fast? Was he starting to feel something for this man? It was impossible though because he wasn't gay.

But..this feeling he was having was telling him otherwise.

'_No!'_ Roderich thought angrily. _'This is Gilbert! The one who annoys me and won't leave me alone. How could I like this fool?'_

Roderich stole a glance and immediately blushed and turned away when he saw that Gilbert was staring back at him.

In an instant he could have sworn that he saw adoration in his eyes, but it could just be his mind playing a trick on him.

Gilbert sighed and placed his arm on the bench chair right behind Roderich.

Okay now was the perfect time to ask.

"You know..you've been acting strange lately. You haven't been yourself and I want to know why." Roderich said while keeping his eyes focused on his hands.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this what you wanted from me? You seemed to hate it when I annoy you so much."

"I know, but I didn't want you to change totally. Why change yourself for me anyways? It makes no sense."

"Well, it's because you're my only friend and I want to make you happy…"

"Why?" Roderich snapped a little without meaning to. He now turned to face Gilbert and stared into his red eyes. "Why do you want to make me happy? What if I'm happy with you just being yourself?!" Roderich couldn't stop himself from saying those words as they just slipped out. But he still kept brave no matter how much he was blushing by now.

Gilbert smiled a little and shook his head. "You know you are really confusing Roddy. One minute you want me to stop annoying you and the next you want me to do it all over again. Is your mind broken or something?" He knocked on his head just a little with his fist and Roderich went to smack his hand away.

"No I am perfectly fine! I just, oh never mind!" Roderich sighed and turned to look at the water in the lake. Gilbert held in a laugh as he watched Roderich's embarrassment unfold before him. He thought that now would be a good time to bring him home so he could get ready for tomorrow. Since it was one of the most important day of his life you know? Otherwise, he would keep him out longer.

"Okay, let's get you back home. I don't want you to go tomorrow unprepared." Gilbert then got up from the bench and stretched. He watched as Roderich nodded and then followed.

They made their way back to their homes and said their usual goodbyes. Roderich walked to his front door and so did Gilbert. Before he let himself inside, Gilbert shouted out to him.

"Viel Glück für morgen!" Gilbert smiled and waved. _'__Good luck for tomorrow!'_

Roderich smiled back for once and it made Gilbert's heart skip a beat. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock as he slowed down his waving.

"Dank Beilschmidt!" Roderich called back as he let himself in the house.

Gilbert was still frozen in spot wondering where the change of attitude came from, all the while Roderick thought that tomorrow won't be so bad now that a few things were off his shoulders.

* * *

"Hm." The man before him hummed to himself as he looked over the finished pieces.

"You do know that these are shorter than the requirements for the performance?"

Roderich cleared his throat nervously and tried to keep from faltering. He tried his best to keep his face serious without giving away his nervousness. "Yes I am aware. If you may give me a moment of your time, I can hope to please you with my work."

The head of the music association eyed him wearily not really looking to trust his word on it. The man has had many in the past who claimed to be the best but ended up disappointing him. Only very few made it to the live concerts. But then he noticed the look of determination in this young man's face and thought that maybe he should trust this one.

The man then nodded and motioned him to the piano at the stage. "Very well then. Please take a seat and play for me."

Roderich nodded and went over to the piano that stood in the center of the stage.

The orchestra room was huge and it honestly made him feel very intimidated. But he needed this chance to finally prove himself that he was a good pianist. Of course he could play the clarinet and violin well, but his main focus and desire was the piano.

The music director sat in one of the first rows of seats and crossed his legs waiting patiently until he was ready to start.

Roderich was no doubt nervous about this whole thing. But then he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath while lowering his fingers to the keys.

After several seconds later, he began to play. At first the melody started off slow, but then soon it picked up after a couple of verses. He peeked from time to time at the director and noticed no signs of being pleased yet. He kept sort of a poker face through the whole thing causing him to feel like this was not going to work. He honestly felt like this was just a mistake coming here today and he really wasn't ready after all.

He finally finished his piece after a good ten minutes. He was so ready to play another because he had more pieces than this one. He wanted so badly to have another chance if the man didn't like it.

He turned to the director and awaited his response.

The man was way too serious for his own good. This whole thing was a nerve wrecking experience because he wanted so bad to get some feedback on his work. Mostly he wanted good feedback, but any response would do besides the whole 'Thank you for your time, we'll keep in touch' or something like that.

The director cleared his throat and then nodded. "Good. Short, but good so far. Do you have any longer pieces to show to me?"

Roderich let out the breath he was holding in. He felt so relieved that he wanted to shout out 'Yes!', but decided against it. He didn't want to step out of his seriousness so he just responded kindly.

"Yes, in fact I do have another that I have been working on for a while. I just recently finished it yesterday."

The man grunted in response. "Proceed then."

Now this time around it would be much different. This sort of piece was very long. He never really practiced it much before because he only just finished it recently. This did make him more nervous than he was before, but he had to do this. It was now or never.

He began playing the piano which started off fast, then gradually slowed and then quickened once again. It was a dramatic piece that he seemed to put a lot of emotion and effort in.

It was also the piece that he was rudely disrupted by when he was in the midst of creating it. All of those times he tried to correct and finish his work; Gilbert would come out of nowhere and ruin it for him.

It was really frustrating. He wanted to tie up the fool and lock him in the closet because he was so annoying and distracting.

But at the same time, he was thankful. If Gilbert had never popped out of nowhere and got him upset like that, then he would have never thought to put together such a piece.

It held a lot of emotions. Sadness, anger, happiness, then anger again, and then towards the end there was passion. It sounded ridiculous, but when he put it all together, it sounded amazing.

He could thank the man for helping him out with the piece even though it wasn't intentional, but then he would have to give him the benefit of the doubt. God knows how much he would continue to disrupt him them. It was better to leave the praise out for now.

He finally slowed to a stop and by that time he was panting a little and a sheen layer of sweat formed on his forehead. He didn't dare wipe it away because he didn't want to seem like he was tired or anything.

Because if the man wanted him to, he would play for hours to get this position. That's how desperate he was, whether it was sad or not, it was his dream.

It was quiet once again as he waited patiently to see what the man thought.

Then suddenly much to his surprise, he stood up from his seat and clapped.

"Magnificent! That was brilliant Mr. Edelstein!" The man smiled and he felt like he was going to faint.

He was magnificent? Brilliant?! He couldn't believe his ears.

It was honestly the best praise he had received. Not even his parents made him feel this way. This was indeed the best day of his life.

Roderich stood from his seat and bowed gracefully. He smiled to himself as he watched the man run up the stage and to him. He held out his hand for him to shake and he gladly obliged.

"Welcome Roderick! I hope you are ready for your first big performance." The man smiled holding his hand in a strong grip.

Roderich was more than ecstatic. He was amazed and panicking at the same time.

There was so much to do and so little time. He had to tell everyone. He had to tell Gilbert mostly because he had believed in him in the first place that he could make it in.

He couldn't wait to get home and share the exciting news.

* * *

The doorbell rang disturbing Gilbert from his video game he was playing. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration because he was getting so close in defeating the boss that he was on for hours.

He hit pause on the game even though he didn't want to and went to go answer the door. Just as he opened the door, a crazed looking Roderich jumped into his arms and squeezed him in a death grip hug.

"I got in! Ahahaha I did it!" Roderich exclaimed happily and Gilbert didn't know what to do with himself.

The man was in his freaking arms and he was so confused. But just hearing those words from him sent his emotions wild. Roderich got in.

Gilbert tried to hug back but before he could Roderich jumped off of him and let himself into his house without permission. Gilbert wanted to laugh because he reminded him of how he acted when he went over his house.

"I can't believe it! Can you believe it? Hah! I am the best! No one is better than me!" Roderich sang and danced in his living room and Gilbert couldn't help but laugh.

He was acting so different. Much different from his usual angry serious self and Gilbert honestly loved it. If only he was more like this on a regular basis, then they would be the best of friends.

"Congratulations Roddy. I told you that you were going to be fine." Gilbert smiled as he stared at the now calming Austrian in his living room.

Roderich was panting and his face was glowing in excitement. Gilbert would have never thought that there would be a happy side to his friend like this. It brought butterflies to his stomach because he loved the way he was acting.

He was so full of life and energetic than usual. He also wondered how much longer it would last. But he decided to enjoy the moment before it disappeared.

For he knew now that Roderich would soon become even busier than usual and have more of a short fuse when it came to his presence. But might as well take advantage right now while he could.

"Yes thank you. I thought about you when I played and it got me in!" Roderich exclaimed and fell onto the couch sighing in happiness.

Gilbert's cheeks burned at the mention of him thinking about him.

He really did think about him when he played? He didn't know if he heard that right or the fact if Roderich acknowledged what he had said. But it didn't matter now.

Gilbert walked to his friend lying on his couch with his eyes closed and panting. Then he smiled down at him.

Suddenly he had an idea.

"Well, now you know what that means?" He smirked.

Roderich opened his eyes and was met with playful red ones. What did he mean by that?

"What does what mean?" Roderich asked in between breaths.

"It's time to take you out and drink!"

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Drink? I don't drink you know that."

"Ja I know. But this calls for a celebration. Let's go down to the bar and have a couple. What do you say?"

Roderich wasn't too sure if that was such a good idea because he was a lightweight after all. But he thought that he needed to get out and celebrate. It wasn't everyday that someone gets accepted and acknowledged as a musician, so he might as well enjoy the moment.

"Fine, whatever. But let's eat soon because I'm starving. I think my stomach ate itself when I was at the theater panicking away before." Roderich laughed.

"Haha, well let's feed that little stomach of yours and then let's get some bier!" Gilbert smiled brightly and held out a hand for him to take.

Roderick eyed his hand but then placed his hand in his own and was pulled up from the couch quickly.

"Okay fine. But I am just drinking wine tonight. Nothing more than that."

"Yea yea okay no problem." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

Roderich nodded in approval. "Lead the way then."

"Will do." Gilbert hooked his arm in his and started to lead them out of the house. Roderich was a little shocked at the gesture at first, but just shrugged it off and let Gilbert lead them out the door.

* * *

A whole lot of food and a couple of drinks later…

"Roddy! Let's go swimming!"

"You can't swim you fool, you'll drown remember?" Roderich sighed as they walked down the dark street. They had recently left the bar and were a little intoxicated. Gilbert of course convinced him to drink so he had a consumed more than he was used too. But he was still coherent unlike the mad man next to him hugging him every two seconds.

"I can and I will. Just watch me!" Gilbert runs off probably not knowing where he is going and Roderich shouts out after him.

"Wait stop! Where are you going!?" He runs after him but gets a little dizzy so he slows down.

Then he suddenly realizes that they're back at the lake once again. He had no idea why Gilbert kept wanting to go there, but he guessed he was about to find out.

"Look, watch me swim!"

Roderich finally caught up to him and was heaving for air. "Stop! You idiot you don't know how to swim!" Roderich calls out in between breaths and watches as Gilbert climbs onto the edge by the lake.

"What are you afraid that I'll drown again? Kesese please! That was so like ten years ago!"

"Ugh, whatever. Just get down from there so we could go home already. I'm getting tired."

"Psh. Calm down prissy pants!" Gilbert shouted and Roderich shot him a glare.

"What did you just call me?"

Gilbert gave a mischievous grin. "I said…you're a prissy pants!"

Roderich was seriously getting annoyed. He was tired of his foolish games and name calling. He just wanted to go home already and sleep off this buzz.

"I am not a prissy whatever pants and-"

"Prissy pants." Gilbert corrected him.

Roderich's face turned red with anger. "Whatever! I am going home now so you can just swim and kill yourself all you want. Gute Nacht!"

Roderich started to walk away and it made Gilberts grin fade. All he wanted was to joke around with his friend, not upset him again and make him mad.

Then an idea formed in his head.

Roderich was still walking off to his home when suddenly he heard a splash coming from the lake. He immediately stopped and swung around to see that Gilbert was no longer standing on the edge by the lake.

Panic started to rise within him as he stood there in shock.

'_Did he just jump in? He can't swim! Oh mein Gott! Should I help him? No he's just doing this to get my attention…well I won't have it!'_ He thought angrily as he began to slowly walk away again.

If Gilbert was going to play this game on him, then he wouldn't fall for it.

But wait…was it a game?

He can't swim.

Oh Gott he can't swim!

He turned around again and ran for the lake. He got to the edge as quickly as he could and looked into the water.

The water was still and his panic started to worsen.

'_He's playing right?' He thought. 'He can swim now. He's just joking right?'_

Roderich's eyes scanned the lake and when another minute went by he decided that the idiot really was drowning. He then quickly removed his coat and shoes and dived in. The water was a little cold but that didn't matter. What mattered at the moment was to save him. To save his friend that he practically grew up with.

The water was dark and there was very little light from the tall lamp post that shined for his view. He tried not to panic too much as he almost blindly searched the water for his friend.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and it startled him causing him to let out some air out of his lungs. He could faintly see Gilbert's silvery white hair in front of him as he grabbed him by the waist and started to swim upwards to give them air.

But then Gilbert stopped him.

He held on tightly to him so that they couldn't resurface. Roderick was starting to panic even more now because he was running out of oxygen and he was also confused as to why Gilbert stopped him.

Gilbert's face was close now as he looked into his eyes for a second and started to move forward. Roderick was in shock as suddenly Gilbert's lips touched his.

Gilbert leaned in to kiss him despite everything that had happened. He thought for sure he was drowning, but now it seemed to not matter.

Gilbert was kissing him.

Roderick's heart started to beat faster as Gilbert moved his lips against his. Despite not having air and about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss.

He didn't understand what was happening in that moment and why he had kissed him. But he just let it happen anyways because it felt good and it felt right.

He didn't know how long it was before Gilbert released his lips from his and dragged them both to the surface for air. They both gasped and heaved for air when they finally reached the top.

So many emotions went through him at once. He didn't know how to feel or how to react.

His own friend had kissed him, under water and on purpose. But what for? What was the reason?

When Gilbert finally caught his breath he spoke first. "Good joke, I got you! Haha, I can swim!" He laughed.

But Roderick didn't laugh.

Suddenly his heart dropped and he frowned. His face was flushed with anger, confusion, and disappointment.

He was angry because he joked about drowning and he risked his precious oxygen for him. He was confused because Gilbert knew how to swim and tricked him. And he was disappointed because he had been kissed and it turned out to be a joke too.

What game was he playing and why did he have to be a part of it?

Roderick didn't say a thing as he angrily swam to the shore of the lake and got out. He grabbed his coat from off the ground and slipped on his shoes. Gilbert came out of the water just as he started to walk home in a fast pace.

"Wait Rod, where you going? It was just a joke!"

Now this really pissed him off to the max.

He shot around and shouted at him in fury.

"Joke? Joke! You find this a joke!? First I thought you were drowning and then you have the nerve to trick me! How was I supposed to know that you knew how to swim now?! You could have died! I thought you were in danger and then you…you kissed me. What the hell Gilbert?!" Roderick was fuming now and Gilbert held back any words as he stared back at him speechless.

He never saw Roderick this mad before and now he hated himself because he might have lost his friend due to his foolish games.

"This was way out of line and I would appreciate it if you never talk or see me again!" Roderick started heading home once again leaving him behind.

Gilbert stood there watching his only friend walk off.

He was upset with himself for playing such a prank on him like that. He was only trying to rekindle memories of when he first saved him because that was his favorite memory of his too.

But he definitely didn't plan on kissing him.

That came out of nowhere and it wasn't his intention to do so in the first place. But when he saw him in that moment, all he could think about was how happy he was that he was his friend. He couldn't help the way he felt then and wanted nothing more than to press his lips to his soft ones. And that's why he leaned in.

It all happened so fast and he was honestly very confused with himself. He loved Roderick as a friend.

Was he gay? Did he have feelings for him that he didn't know about until now?

His heart sunk as Roderick disappeared down the street. He stood there staring blankly at the path as he started to think about things.

It all made sense now. The interruptions, the wanting to be together all the time, the way he felt when Roderick yelled at him or smiled or hugged him rarely. Every moment and feeling that he ever cherished was of Roderick.

Now he finally understood why he couldn't leave the man.

He was in love with him. But now he may have lost him for good.

* * *

He practically ripped his front door open and slammed it shut behind him. The sound of the door slamming echoed in his hall as he kicked off his shoes and threw his coat off to the side not caring where it landed. He was so out of breath and angry that he didn't know what to do with himself.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to kill someone and at the same time he wanted to cry.

One of them got the best of him as he let out a pathetic sob and covered his face with his hands.

He was so confused and hurt. Why was he feeling this way when he should have just got angry and then laughed it off with him like it was nothing?

No, there was something there that he felt for him. And it all awaked inside once he placed his lips on his.

For once in his life he felt heartbroken. On top of that he didn't understand his feelings and why he was getting so upset about all of this. Of course he had every right to be upset about the fact that he was fake drowning.

But why did he kiss him like that and then said he was joking?

In that moment they had together, he felt alive. Like a fire had lit aflame and illuminated into view what he couldn't see before.

He was blind all along and now he finally figured out why he felt this way.

Why all of those days he wanted to see the fool and be disturbed by him when he played his music. Why he gave in every time and how he would tell him everything first before his own family. How he would get butterflies in his stomach when Gilbert stepped a little closer to him…closer than he was supposed to feel uncomfortable with but didn't.

Why he couldn't wait until he woke up the next day to see what he had to surprise him with next.

A sudden realization came over him as his breath caught in his throat.

His eyes widened as he let his hands slip slowly from his face letting the tears track down his cheeks.

He was starting to have feelings for him. Feelings like, as if he loved him.

It was all such a shock and it kind of scared him at the same time. How is it that all this time he hasn't noticed? Anyone else wouldn't have bothered with him because of his personality. But he kept by his side all this time.

At first he thought that they were just good friends that could tolerate one another. Somewhat. But when he kissed him just before, all of those thoughts had changed.

It was like his mind was on overdrive and now he finally figured out why Gilbert couldn't leave him alone. Also why that day Gilbert was acting strange and distant towards him when he admitted that his favorite memory of them was at the lake when he gave him mouth to mouth.

It all made sense. Why hasn't he seen it before?

But what now? He had told Gilbert to never talk to him again.

Roderich wiped his cheeks of his tears and sniffed to himself. He had just been hurt emotionally by Gilbert. If only he had just kissed him and didn't mention anything about it being a joke, they could be fine now.

Probably more than fine.

Suddenly he felt the same rush feeling he felt before when they were kissing. They could be more than friends and that scared the living day out of him.

He had to be gay. There was no way around it now. He loved the way Gilbert moved his lips with his own. The way he stared at him sometimes getting lost in his red eyes not being able to pull away because of the effect they had on him.

But now he probably hurt Gilbert to the point where he wanted nothing else to do with him anymore.

Oh Gott, Gilbert had no idea what he had done.

* * *

Music played as fingers danced across the keys swiftly and smoothly. A soft melody played that echoed throughout the halls of the house.

A perfect melody one would say. Though it was far from it.

It frustrated him. He just couldn't get it right. It was too soft, too calm. He needed to feel the tense passion that brought his music alive once more. But it wasn't there and this made him worry.

It has been a week since he last spoke to him. It killed him every day that he didn't see his handsome face and it was beginning to destroy him little by little as each day passed.

It affected his music, his lifestyle, his emotions, everything. He wished that he didn't tell him off like that and calmed down to find out why he really did that.

He was stuck now because he had feelings for the crazed man, but he didn't know if he had anything back. There had to be some sort of attraction there, otherwise why would he trick him into kissing him?

But of course he was a coward. Of all the times he confronted Gilbert why couldn't he now?

Roderick tried his best at this point to play, but he just wasn't feeling it. For once in his life he didn't want to. He just wanted to lay in his bed all day depressed and alone to himself.

He stopped playing and sighed deeply. The house was way too quiet.

There were times that he thought he finally had the nerve to go to his house and ring his doorbell. But then at the last moment he backed out.

It was ridiculous how he lived just next door to the man yet he couldn't take those couple of steps to his door. Every day he went over in his head what he would say to him if he were to see him again. It had to be soon that they would bump into each other right? It was just a matter of time. So why was it taking so long?

'_Is he even home?'_ Roderick wondered to himself as he stared at his lap and frowned_. 'Maybe he is. But what would I say?'_

He wanted so badly just to see his face again. Even if they didn't talk, it didn't matter.

But then he remembered something.

A great idea came to him as he sat up and quickly walked to the kitchen. There on the counter was today's mail. He had read before that his first performance would start in a couple of weeks.

'_This would be perfect. I should invite him.' _He smiled to himself as he went to grab his coat and headed out the door.

His heart raced as he made his way over to his house and stopped right in front of his door. There was so much he wanted to say, but his main goal was to invite him to his first concert. He knew that he wanted to go because he had said so before. So he thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to try talking again.

And maybe apologize for being so mean and ending their friendship.

After a couple of moments the door opened.

To his shock Gilbert didn't look too disheveled and kept his usual appearance somewhat. He looked a little tired and didn't smile, but how else did he expect him to look?

"Hi." Roderick said as he played with the invitation nervously in his hands.

"Hey." Gilbert responded back staring at him. He was obviously a little shocked at seeing him, so he had to make his point quick.

"I…came here to give you this." Roderick handed him the white envelope and Gilbert took it. He looked down and frowned a little in confusion.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation." Roderick answered quickly while nervously pushing up his glasses so they sat securely on his nose. "I, um, want you to come to my first show." Now he was becoming more nervous because Gilbert looked at him with a frown on his face.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore?"

Roderick felt a pang of guilt and his heart sunk at his words. He was right though. He did say that he didn't want to see him anymore, but he didn't really mean it.

Roderick cleared his throat. "I know. I said that, but I was angry with you. And…I'm sorry."

Gilberts frown disappeared and now he looked at him with earnest.

"I didn't mean what I said, and I would like nothing more for you to come s-see me play." It took more courage to say those words than he thought. But he finally let it out. He then waited patiently for his response.

Gilbert scoffed. "You know you really hurt my feelings when you said you didn't want to be friends anymore…"

Roderick felt worse. He looked down to the ground hiding his regretful expression from him. "Yes, I know.."

But then Gilbert smirked and lifted Roderick's chin up so that he could look him in the eyes. Oh Gott those red eyes. "But just to let you know…I forgive you. I too am sorry for playing that joke on you."

Roderick didn't know whether to be happy or sad. So Gilbert really did it as a joke and it meant nothing to him…

"That's fine. I was overreacting anyways. I should know you by now." Roderick forced a smirk and Gilbert removed his hand from his chin placing it on his own hip.

"Well now that's settled. Yes I will come to your concert thing. When is it?"

"It's on the fifth. The dress attire and information is all in the invitation. So…"

Gilbert stared at him and he didn't know what else to say. So he decided to leave.

"-So I'm going now. I'll see you then." Roderick began walking away as Gilbert kept watching him until he disappeared into his home.

'_This guy is so confusing.'_ Gilbert sighed to himself as his eyes lowered to the invitation. Then he smiled. _'But… I wish he knew that I wouldn't miss this for the world.'_

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be **_**very **_**interesting, if you know what I mean? ::Wink wink:: Okay so review please! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter.

**Warning:** Sexual situations. More like a lime ahead. Enjoy. :)

* * *

He felt so much better. After inviting Gilbert to his concert, it felt like a load was lifted off his shoulders. Even though they haven't talked in a week, he felt so relieved when he got to see him again. It was like he was acting like a little school girl with the way he was feeling.

Roderich played his violin this time producing a soothing melody. He couldn't remember the last time he played it and it honestly felt good for a change.

And now that he and Gilbert were talking again, he felt like he could accomplish anything.

Even if he had to hide his feelings from him now on, as long as he still had him as a friend, nothing else mattered.

But actually one thing did matter and it was his performance. At this moment he should really be practicing his pieces for the concert.

On the fifth of next month, which was only about a week away, he would be performing on stage in front of many. There were a couple other performers playing along with him, but he had the last concluding part so he wanted to make it good.

Not just good, great. He wanted it to be magnificent. He wanted his audience to know him for his amazing music and to want to come see him more often.

Whether he became famous or not, he just wanted to be recognized for his talented work.

To this day he has been working non-stop on the piano, so why not take a five minute break and play the violin?

Roderich moved the violin wand against the chords as he closed his eyes leaning into the music that he produced. The sound turned from happy to something sad like. He couldn't actually put a finger on it, but he guessed it could have sounded like a longing for something.

Or someone.

Just as he was getting really into it, he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist and pull him back.

"Ah!" He gasped out as he felt the strong arms press him closer to their body.

"Guess who~?" The person whispered into his ear making him shiver slightly.

He knew exactly who it was, but he wanted to stay in that position for just a little longer just to savor the moment.

"I don't know, you tell me?" Roderich flirted back as he felt Gilbert graze his lips across his neck slightly just barely touching.

Oh how he didn't want this to stop.

Then suddenly Gilbert let go of him and laughed. "Haha, you know it was me Roddy. Why play stupid?" He moved to go sit at the piano seat just as Roderich had time to gather himself inside before facing the man.

He turned around quickly when Gilbert started to jam at the keys of the piano. Now the mood was totally ruined because he was screwing around with his musical instruments!

"Hey don't touch that!" Roderich shouted while walking over to Gilbert and smacking his hands away.

Gilbert frowned. "Oh come on specs, I want to play too." He whined. "You're hogging all the wunderbar instruments!"

Roderich growled and pointed in another direction. "Get off my seat now."

Gilbert sighed dramatically. "Okay okay mean guy. I'll leave you to your most precious specimen."

Gilbert got off the seat and Roderich felt himself calming now.

It was one thing to mess around with his feelings, but it was a total other thing when he messed around with his music.

"You want to learn? Then hire an instructor! Now let me be so I can play." Roderich took Gilbert's former spot at the piano.

Gilbert scoffed. "Why can't _you_ teach me?"

"I don't have time." Roderich closed his eyes trying to ignore him and started to play.

"Psh, whatever. Not like you know how to teach anyways." Gilbert struck back as he started to walk out of the room.

This got to Roderich's ego somehow as he stopped playing right in the middle of his verse.

"What do you mean I can't teach? I would probably be one of the best instructors in the world!"

"Haha, sure. Keep dreaming." Gilbert rolled his eyes and pounced onto the couch by the corner of the room.

Roderich thought for a second about what he had said. What, he really didn't believe he could do it? Well it would be difficult because he was an idiot and all and it would be a waste of time. But now he was curious. Did he really have the ability to teach, especially to someone who has attention deficit hyperactivity disorder? Could be a challenge…but he was up for it.

"Kommen Sie hier." '_Come here.'_ Roderich asked looking away from Gilbert.

"Huh what was that now specs?" Gilbert asked questioningly because he wasn't too sure if he heard him right.

"I said come here before I change my mind!"

"Wow okay psycho, hold your horses." Gilbert got up from the couch and walked over to him at the piano.

Roderich felt uneasy about this, but he wanted to prove to the man that he was very capable of teaching music to someone who has no knowledge whatsoever.

"Sit." Roderich pointed.

Gilbert sat on the ground.

"What the hell? I meant the chair dummkopf!" Roderich shouted and smacked his forehead in annoyance.

"Oh. Well you weren't specific enough." Gilbert got off of the floor and took a seat next to Roderich at the piano.

For some reason, when he sat next to him he felt kind of strange. Like a nervous feeling, but excited at the same time.

Roderich cleared his throat and placed his hand on Gilbert's guiding him to the keys.

"Are you ready?"

Gilbert nodded and pressed down onto the keys. A rough sound occurred at first causing Roderich to shake his head in disapproval.

"Nein, like this." He gently took Gilbert's hand and placed his finger down on the key carefully and put pressure so that it produced a soft tone.

Gilbert was surprised at first but then he went to go do it again. While producing the same tone, he allowed Roderich to guide him to create another sound.

Back and forth they played until Gilbert was staring to get the hang of it. When Roderich removed his hand from his, he started to play fine on his own.

Gilbert pressed a couple of keys and then tried something of his own that produced a nice little melody which caused Roderich to watch in disbelief.

Roderich sat back and watched in awe as Gilbert started to play the simple notes to himself.

Never would he have thought that he could teach another something and have them take control so soon after like this.

It was amazing to watch. Gilbert, a man who was strange, playing simple keys on the piano. It was definitely a sight to see.

After a couple of random keys have been played, Gilbert stopped and looked to Roderich for approval.

Roderich had no idea that this idiot could actually play. He was surprised and at the same time impressed at his knowledge of skill.

"Very good." He said. "Now since you got the basics correct, let's try something a little more difficult."

Roderich placed his fingers on the left side of the piano and hit a couple of keys going upwards creating an alto and then a soprano tune.

Gilbert watched in amusement as he finished his sample and then it was his turn.

"Psh, what a piece of cake. Watch this." Gilbert placed his fingers on the soprano part of the keys and then ran his fingers down one by one ceremoniously towards the alto part of the piano.

When he finished, he realized that he had been leaning on Roderich slightly as he blushed and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Um, yea. So what do you think?" He asked as he stared into nervous and curious violet eyes.

"I, um." Roderich was trembling a little bit both from surprise and from being nervous. "That was…good. Yes, but um, now we should…" He didn't know what else to say.

The albino was staring at him in a way that was starting to make him sweat. Their bodies were very close together as Gilbert moved in just inches away from his lips. There was nothing more for him to say rather than to stare back at his red orbs and then down to his lips...

"So…what else do you have to teach?" Gilbert breathed.

Roderich felt a shiver at his words as he felt his hot breath against his lips. His eyes closed slowly trying to figure out a way to respond.

"Whatever..you want to learn." Was the best he could come up with at the moment.

Gilbert smirked and quickly placed a kiss to the side of his mouth eliciting a surprised gasp from the other.

"Oh, I have many things I want to learn Roddy. And this just so happens to be one of them."

Without warning, Gilbert scooted off the chair and crouched down to the floor.

Roderich didn't know what was going on until he looked down and saw Gilbert kneeling in between his legs from under the piano.

"What are you-"

"Shh." Gilbert shushed him and stared to unbuckle his pants.

Roderich's heart was beating a million miles per minute as he watched him undo his pants. He put his hands out and tried to push him away. He couldn't believe what he was doing and he didn't know how to react.

"Gilbert, wait, you-"

"I want to do this Roddy. I want to learn about you now."

Roderich felt a shiver of arousal flow through him as he watched Gilbert yank off his belt aggressively and threw it across the room.

"Ah!" Roderich yelped and blushed furiously. "G-Gilbert what-"

But before he could protest, Gilbert quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them all the way down to his ankles along with his undergarments.

Roderich gasped as his half hard member was now fully exposed to him.

"Wait, wait! What are you doing!?" He exclaimed in his last attempt to try to push him away. He wanted to pull his pants right back up because he knew the man's intentions now and it was starting to make him feel overwhelmed with arousal.

"What I wanted to do from the beginning." Gilbert said as he stared into his confused violet eyes above him once before he lowered his head.

Roderich was taken aback by what was going on. He didn't understand any of this. But, despite his confusion, he let out a small moan at the feel of Gilbert's lips that were pressed against the head of his member.

"D-Don't.." He breathed as his eyes became half lidded with pleasure staring into red eyes below him.

"I want to Roddy…I've wanted to do this to you for a while now."

He really couldn't believe this was happening right now.

Gilbert lowered his head again and took in his member. Roderich gasped and continued to watch as he started to move his lips up and down on his cock. Slowly he began to suck and Roderich's breathing became faster.

It was too much. This wasn't supposed to happen to them. But it was. And he couldn't stop himself now as he leaned back on the piano chair and arched his back lolling his head to the side.

"Oh…" He took a gasping breath when he felt Gilbert suck harder. "Oh, Gilbert..."

Gilbert opened his eyes and stared back at him in the most erotic way while he bobbed his head up and down. Roderich had said his name and it made him even more aroused for the man.

Roderich stared back and suddenly got chills that ran up and down his body. Oh God, who cared what he was doing right now? What was happening to him was the best thing he had ever felt in his life.

Slowly Roderich felt himself give in to the feeling. Out of nowhere Gilbert had wanted to do this. He gave no warning, no signs or verbal agreement before this action. And now he was succumbed to this ecstasy that he never wanted to stop.

Roderich tried his best to keep his composure. He wanted so badly to moan and speak out his feelings for the other, but he was much too embarrassed to do so.

Instead he whimpered slightly feeling Gilbert's warm slick lips move up and down over him.

Roderich arched some more and closed his eyes shut with his mouth somewhat agape trying his best not to let out how he felt.

What he was doing to him was one of the best feelings he ever felt before. He felt himself getting closer as Gilbert started to move faster and sucked a little harder.

"Oh.." Roderich let out a moan unintentionally as Gilbert twisted his tongue along his vein on the underside of his cock.

Gilbert pulled away and stared straight into his lust filled eyes. "Do you like it?" Gilbert breathed against his member as he teased his head with his tongue and Roderich almost felt like he was at the point he was going to explode. "Don't hold back Roddy. I want to hear you scream for me." He breathed in the sexiest way and Roderich felt another shiver run through him.

This was all too much. He didn't have enough time to collect himself because Gilbert went right back to going down on him.

"Ahh.." Roderich moaned as he felt Gilbert continue his action at sucking him with more fervor. He had given up at this point and decided to let go and enjoy it.

He breathed hard and panted as he tried to respond back. He was so close. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes." He hissed and moaned while arching his hips up for him to take him in more, and he did just that.

Gilbert took him more into his mouth and started to suck up and down moving much quicker now. When he sucked he made slow slurping sounds and all kinds of other sounds that sent Roderich over the edge.

Roderich's breath hitched as he leaned forward with one hand grabbing Gilbert's hair and the other landing hard on the keys before him making the piano produce a long alto like tune. He pushed hard on his head to keep moving against him as he let out a long moan that he could have sworn echoed throughout the room. His orgasm ran through him as he cried out Gilbert's name and came hard into his mouth.

"Gilbert! Oh fuck, ahh.." He was pressing down on Gilbert's head as he shot his cum down his throat so he could swallow every last bit of it that he had.

Roderich panted and watched as Gilbert pulled away and swallowed his cum.

Beside his moment of bliss, realization swam over him. Gilbert had given him a blowjob and he couldn't believe it.

Though suddenly he felt weak and relaxed. It was as if all the tension has left his body and this is what he really needed to calm down all along.

As if this whole time he had sexual tension built up inside of him and it finally it was released.

Regardless of the amazing head he just received, he felt more embarrassed now more than ever.

Gilbert smiled up at him while wiping away anything left over on his face.

"Was it good?" He asked somewhat panting with eyes glazed over with lust.

Roderich couldn't believe he had asked that?! Of course it was good. It was amazing. He never experienced anything sexual in his life before and he was surprised he lasted that long.

But this was so awkward. So very awkward.

"Y-Yes, but please just g-get up from under there." Roderich stuttered a little because of his embarrassment.

His cheeks were flaming hot as Gilbert went ahead and started to pull his pants back up for him. But Roderich stopped him.

"No I'll do that. Just…go sit down." Roderich moved his hands away and pulled up his own pants while Gilbert went to go sit back down on the seat next to him.

All the while Roderich was thinking, _'How the hell did that just happen?'_

Gilbert waited patiently while Roderich fixed his pants and then stared at the piano keys before him.

There was an awkward moment of silence as he could feel another sort of tension rising. Gilbert was staring at him, but he just couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes.

"You looked really hot. Look what you did to me." Gilbert chuckled and moved his arm from his lap showing off his erection. Roderich turned to look and blushed even more while turning back his focus to the keys.

"Shut up." He responded back weakly.

"You know.." He laughed. "I am a better piano player than you." Gilbert smirked.

Roderich scoffed and turned to face him. "Oh really? How so?" He asked somewhat amused.

"Because I created my own music with the use of your body. I didn't even have to use my hands." Gilbert chuckled as he wiggled his fingers playfully in Roderich's face.

Roderich immediately turned away because he felt like he was going to explode in embarrassment. "Shut up! Don't say that."

"No." Gilbert stopped his laughter now as he suddenly grabbed his chin and turned his face to him and stared into his eyes. Roderich gasped as he struggled to move away, but he held him there sternly.

"No…I want to say those things. I like what I did to you. I like how we are together and I like this. And especially, I like you."

Before he could respond back, Gilbert moved forward and pressed his lips to his.

Roderich's heart started to beat fast as he felt Gilbert prod his mouth with his tongue. He felt himself give in immediately and let himself go to one of the most passionate kisses he has ever had. His legs felt weak as his eyes slid closed and he started to kiss back.

Their mouths moved with one another as both of their breathing picked up. Every once in a while one would let out a gasp or a moan. He didn't know who, and honestly he didn't care. This kiss felt so real, so good. He knew this was weird to do all of this with his friend, but maybe this was what he wanted all along.

Gilbert pulled away while panting a little. He stared at his lips and moved his thumb across his bottom lip smoothly.

"Come to bed with me." He asked in a whisper and Roderich felt like he would just melt right there.

As much as he wanted to join his friend in bed and rid his virginity, he knew this was going way too fast. He didn't know how to say this without hurting his feelings.

After about a couple of seconds, he came to a decision and broke eye contact with him and looked down in between them.

"We can't." He sighed.

Gilbert lifted his chin once again so he could look at him. "Why not?"

"We shouldn't do this Gilbert. How do I know if you or I really want this? We could ruin everything…"

"I want this and I want you." Gilbert breathed and kissed him again.

Roderich gasped and whimpered as Gilbert began kissing him once again. This time it was with need and want. He knew very well that the man had all the power to make him do what he wanted. But this needed to stop. This he couldn't go through with. Not yet anyways.

Roderich pushed him away a little so that their lips parted. He was gasping for air because of the passion they both had shared together, but he needed to do this.

"No. Let's not do this. Not now at least." He felt bad for saying this, but he knew they would regret it if things didn't work out well in the end. They would never be able to keep their friendship knowing that they had sex before. It was just be too awkward.

Gilbert's light in his eyes faded a little as he leaned back away from him. "Why not? I just sucked your cock two minutes ago and now you're having second thoughts?" He raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

"No I'm not! What I meant to say is that…I want to take it slow with you. I don't want to rush things and then end up regretting it all."

Suddenly Gilbert smiled.

Wait what? Why was he smiling?

"Soo…what you're saying is that we now have a relationship together?" He smirked and Roderich blushed.

"I, ah, no, what?" He looked away trying not to stare at Gilbert's mischievous smile.

"Oh come on Roddy. You know you want me!" He hugged him close and kissed his neck.

"So is that a yes?"

Roderich didn't know what he was agreeing on. Yes, he had made many agreements with the damn idiot before, but this one was serious. This took their relationship to the next level and he wasn't too sure if he was ready yet.

But then he thought that maybe he did want this. No matter how much he hated him sometimes, the man always gave him butterflies and made him happy in the strangest ways. So why not give it a try?

"Okay." Roderich responded in barely enough for him to hear.

"What was that? Repeat I cannot hear you!"

"I said alright!" Roderich yelled in his face and Gilbert smiled. He loved the way Roddy looked when he was all upset and flushed looking.

"Then it's settled, meine Liebe." He grabbed Roderich's hand and brought it to his lips giving it a kiss.

Roderich stared at his now new boyfriend in wonder. Could this really work out? He guessed he was just about to find out.

Heaven knows what would happen now that they were together.

* * *

Two days. Just two more days until his concert.

He was ecstatic. He was so happy but at the same time wanted to cry in a corner like a little sissy girl.

He knew he was more than ready, but he wasn't sure if he would just freak out in the middle of it and ruin it all.

He was scared, so scared. He needed more motivation!

Roderich practically threw on whatever clothes that were present in his drawer and ran down the stairs. He needed to go find Gilbert so that he could make him his audience for now.

His mind was running a million miles per hour that when he reached the bottom of the stairs he didn't even notice the nice smell coming from the kitchen.

He ran into the kitchen and was just about to exit his home when he heard, "Willst du Kaffee?" _'Do you want coffee?'_

"Ahh!" Roderich stumbled and fell to the floor in shock.

Gilbert had been in his kitchen making them breakfast and he had scared the shit out of him. Now he felt like a complete idiot lying face down on the floor.

Could this day start off any worse?

"Need some help there specs?" Gilbert laughed as he stared at the fallen man.

"Nein, I am fine!" Roderich angrily got up off the floor and fixed his shirt. His face was so red Gilbert thought he was looking at a human tomato.

"I made us some breakfast whenever you're done being such a spaz."

Roderich snarled and turned to face the albino. "What are you doing in my house anyways?! I never invited you in!"

"Well I kind of thought I was allowed to since you know, we got together and stuff." He shrugged.

"I never gave you permission to enter my house! How long were you here anyways?" Roderich eyed the plates of food on the counter. Maybe it must have been a good hour.

"Only a half hour. Calm down guy, it looks like you're about to explode, kesese!" Gilbert turned around to retrieve their plates.

Roderich stood there staring at the man like he was going to explode at any minute. At the same time, he was kind of thankful for the breakfast. Also, he just remembered to keep his cool with the guy especially since now they were a couple.

"Sit down. The food is ready." Roderich complied and sat at the table. Gilbert followed after he served their food and began eating while completely ignoring him.

Roderich stared at his plate before finally digging into the meal. He was actually pretty hungry, and this looked nicely made. He never knew he could cook and he was honestly impressed.

"So what are you going to do today?" Gilbert asked while chewing food in his mouth.

Roderich hated when he did that so he just cringed and looked down to his own plate. "I have to practice. The concert is in two days and I was hoping you could be my audience for now."

"That's awesome! I would love to!" Gilbert exclaimed excitedly as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Good. Then after we are done, let's go to the music room so I can rehearse." Roderich took a big bite of his food.

"Can I touch you inappropriately while you play?"

Roderich choked on his food. He coughed a little and then swallowed it down dryly. "What? Is that all you think about lately?!"

"Sometimes. No wait, most of the time. Kesese!" Gilbert cracked up and it only made him more annoyed.

"Well the answer is no. You're not allowed to molest me anymore when I'm playing."

"What about afterwards?" Gilbert winked at him.

Roderich's cheeks heated up. "I don't…maybe…stop asking me these things!" Roderich shoved more food into his mouth trying to hide his flushed face.

Gilbert laughed some more. He absolutely loved to torture him.

"Haha, just kidding with you. We should go out and drink instead!"

Roderich rolled his eyes. "You are such an alcoholic."

"So what? It makes life more fun. What do you say?"

"Hah, so you can rape me while I'm intoxicated? I'd have to respectfully deny."

"Aww come on Roddy! For me please?" Gilbert gave him a sad face and he sighed.

"Fine. But I swear if you touch me in any way, I will be forced to hurt you."

"You got yourself a deal." He held out his hand for him to shake and Roderich shook it.

Sure he agreed not to touch him and he wouldn't. But Rod never said anything about if _he_ were to molest _him_ while under the influence.

Gilbert smirked at him wickedly. This should turn out interesting.

* * *

Gilbert had kept his promise.

They sat together at the local bar consuming drink after drink as Gilbert glanced at the clock above the bar. After Roderich's practice, they went to the bar and now only two hours had passed and he was already getting tipsy. He then glanced over to Roderich at his side and noticed that he had a dumb smile on his face.

He couldn't help but stare and when Roderich noticed and gave him a scowl he turned away and smirked to himself.

"What are you looking at?" He slurred a little and Gilbert almost choked on his drink trying to hold back his laugh.

"Nothing, you just look so cute all drunk and shit." Gilbert chuckled and Roderich smacked his arm.

"Shut up. It's not like your any better yourself!" Roderich took his drink in hand and chugged the rest of it down.

Gilbert scoffed at him. "Such a gentleman you claim to be. Look at you, that's your third drink tonight! You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Ja I will be fine! I'm just…thinking about things."

Suddenly Gilbert got a weird twist in his stomach. What did he mean by that? Was he bothered by them being together so soon?

He wanted to prod him more about what he meant, but he decided to be quiet instead.

Roderich noticed his silence and quickly spoke. "No, no not about us. About the concert! I'm just a little…nervous that's all." Roderich looked the other way and frowned. Gilbert couldn't help but smile and scooted closer to him with his bar stool.

"Aw come on Roddy! I told you that you will do great!" He exclaimed in his drunken manner and patted his shoulder. "Remember the last time I told you that you would be fine and then you got in? Please, there's no need to worry about anything!"

Roderich sighed. "But what if I mess up? What if I screw thing up and ruin the only chance I had at becoming a well known musician?" He called over the bar tender with his hand for another drink trying to drink away his depression.

Gilbert sighed and put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to his body.

Roderich always smelled good. To him he smelled like damp roses after a rainfall mixed with a sweet smell that he loved so much.

"You'll do fine Rod. I'll be there to watch you and make sure you do well."

He dug his nose into his chestnut colored hair and closed his eyes breathing in his scent. Gott he was so happy they were finally together. It had been years that he has been forming these weird feelings for his friend and now that he had him, he never wanted to lose him.

All he wanted to do was to hold him forever and never let go. He knew this had to be somewhat a form of love, but he didn't want to just blurt it out until he felt they felt the same about each other. It had to be mutual or else it would be uncomfortable.

He was so deep into his thoughts that he totally forgot about his promise not to touch him as he quickly moved away from him and attended to his own drink before he had noticed.

Thankfully Roderich didn't notice because he was already getting way too plastered.

Actually, he should stop him about now. Roderich was swaying in his seat and started to hum a tune that gave him the heads up that it was time to go.

"Okay I think it's time we go home." Gilbert got up from his seat and paid the bartender. Then he moved to grab his hand but then was pushed away.

"Nein, I want to stay and drink!" Roderich giggled and playfully pushed Gilbert away more.

Gilbert smirked and rolled his eyes.

'_He's so cute when he's hammered.'_ He thought as he went back to sitting down on the stool. Why fight with the Austrian when he could just let him get his way and then have him regret it in the morning with a major hangover?

But then, he really wanted to show his boyfriend that he was mature enough and that he could trust him. So he figured he could torture him another day.

Screw the promise, if Roddy wasn't going to move, then he would have to carry him out of there.

"Come on sir drink a lot. Let's go home." Gilbert grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the bar.

"Nein, Ich will nicht zu gehen!" _'I don't want to go!'_

Gilbert sighed. "Fine."

He let go of Roderich's arm and then he relaxed and smiled. Roderich thought he was off the hook, but then Gilbert tricked him and quickly grabbed him by his waist and flung him over his shoulder.

Roderich gasped and started to pound at his back for him to let go.

"Let me go you idiot! Put me down this instant!"

"Nein, du bist gehen zu bett jetzt!" _'No, you're going to bed now!'_

Gilbert kicked opened the bar door and walked out while carrying along a screaming drunk Austrian on his shoulder.

* * *

Gilbert would have loved for him to molest him when he was drunk. But as the night went by, he realized that he really didn't want that to happen.

He thought about it long and hard and realized that he actually had strong feelings for the man and that he didn't want to ruin anything because of his raging hormones.

Of course if Roderich wanted to fuck around when he was sober, he would no doubt jump on it. But what he felt at this moment while staring down at the sleeping form on his bed was that he wanted to take things easy.

It was scary what he felt for Roderich. The smaller, slender Austrian man who dressed well all the time. Who played music professionally, and had amazing violet eyes behind those cute glasses that he just wanted to stare into all day if he could.

Yep. He was definitely head over heels for him. He couldn't understand how all of this happened so fast. But he remembered the day that he almost drowned and was saved by him; he couldn't help but feel that he would have a future with the guy.

And here they were now. Years later together starting a relationship together. It was an awkward relationship yes, but it felt right. That's all that mattered. All he wanted was for Roderich to be happy and that made him happy as well.

He stared at the sleeping man as he carefully removed his glasses and settled them on the side table by his bed. He had already removed his coat and put it in his closet and then off went his shoes. He didn't know how Roderich liked to sleep. Whether naked or with clothes, but he decided on the better part and kept the clothes on. He was pretty sure he wouldn't like it if he woke up naked not knowing how he got undressed in the first place.

Though the image would be hilarious. Kesesese.

After he felt like Roderich was comfortable enough, he turned off the light and started to exit his room so that he could go home.

"Where are you going?" A voice came as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What?"

"Why are you leaving?" Roderich whimpered tiredly as he moved a little in his bed.

Was he sleeping or something? Why would he ask him that?

"Are you awake?"

"No."

Gilbert chuckled. "Well regardless I'm going home. I have to sleep too you know?"

"Sleep with me."

Gilbert felt a sudden chill run through him as his eyes widened. Did he just ask to sleep with him? For a minute it sounded wrong, but he knew what the guy meant. He would sleep over, but what if he was still drunk and wouldn't remember it in the morning?

Though it sounded tempting and made him a little excited. Plus, Roddy's bed looked much more soft and comfortable than his own.

Also, it would be hilarious if he woke up and saw him in bed with him not remembering the night before. The reaction he would get would be so great. Even better if he had undressed him the night before and they both woke up naked with each other even though nothing had happened. Kesesese.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Roderich groaned and Gilbert snapped out of his thought realizing that he was laughing out loud.

"No I'm not, I just, ah are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes verdammt! Get in already."

Gilbert shrugged and took off his shoes making his way into Roderich's bed.

He was right. The bed was incredibly soft and comfortable. He really needed to buy a new bed if his own soon because this felt ridiculously good.

He felt Roderich spoon him from behind as he reached an arm over and tugged at his waist to move closer to him. His warmth sent chills through his skin and it felt nice.

Roderich felt good. He sighed as he closed his eyes and closed his hand over his squeezing it a little to show his appreciation.

This was so perfect between the two of them. For once, he would have a good night's rest and what made it even better was that Roddy was next to him while he slept.

If this night went as good as this, he wondered and couldn't help but feel excited about the future days and nights to come.

* * *

The next morning Gilbert woke up to an empty bed. At first he was a little confused as to where he was, but then remembered that he had slept over Roddy's.

He was shocked to see that Roderich didn't freak out when he woke up in the morning. He wished he saw his reaction when he woke, but then thought that maybe he didn't react badly at all.

It was somewhat of a bummer, but at the same time he was happy that he didn't freak out at him.

Plus it was way too early for him to be up anyways. Ten thirty in the morning? Oh hell no! He was going back to bed.

About an hour passed as he stirred awake to a pleasant sound. It was coming from downstairs so he figured it was probably him just paying his piano again.

But it sounded nice. It was something he saw himself waking up to every morning. Also, along with a nice breakfast of course. But now he was looking way too far ahead of himself.

What if this thing they had together lasted for a long time? Would Roderich consider marrying him and they could grow old together?

The thought kind of scared him. But he knew Roderich for years now, so he didn't see why not. But it was too early for that. Those were just nice thoughts he had and wouldn't act on them for a long time. He wanted to make sure that the man loved him first before making such a huge step.

But he could still dream for now.

He sighed and smiled as he stared up at the ceiling. After a couple of moments later, he stretched and got up from the bed.

He had realized that he still had his clothes on from last night and he needed a shower. Roderich's bed was comfortable, but very warm. He had sweat a little overnight and now he just felt gross.

He made his way downstairs and found his way into the music room.

Roderich was of course playing his loving piano and hadn't even noticed he was standing there in the doorway staring. He always loved the way Rod looked when he played his music. He always looked so serious but peaceful when he played.

Soon after a couple of minutes he stopped and looked to where Gilbert was standing.

"Gute Morgen." _'Good morning.'_ He said.

"Gute Morgen Roderich." Gilbert smiled.

"I see you finally woke up. Do you want something to eat?"

Okay, this was strange. Wouldn't he be ticked off at him right now?

"Uhh..no thanks. I have to go home and shower anyways."

"Oh okay. Well, see you later then." Roderich turned his attention back to the piano completely ignoring him.

Wait was he seriously not upset?

"Ah, okay…hey Roddy?"

"Hm?" Roderich answered while he kept playing.

"Um, aren't you like, mad at me or something?"

"For what?" Roderich frowned.

"For sleeping in your bed. Do you remember anything last night?"

"Of course I do. I wasn't that drunk." He scoffed and for some reason that made him happy. Roderich really did want to sleep next to him. This made his heart skip a beat in happiness.

Gilbert smiled and waved at him. "Okay then, see ya specs." He exited the room and let himself out of his home.

It seemed like things were going well for them so far. There was less fighting and arguing, though he did miss it just a little, and Roderich had wanted to be closer to him.

He had a smile on his face as he made his way into his own home. Nothing could tear them apart now. They were meant for each other and Gilbert swore to be the very best to him because he was his best friend and he was...the love of his life.

* * *

Today was an important day. Today Roderich had the chance to rehearse his music at the auditorium where he was going to perform the next night.

This was a good thing that he was able to do this because he could have a feel of what it was going to be like. Though there were no people in the large room with him.

He thought that to better help his nervous situation, he could just focus on his music and keeps his eyes closed most of the time. That way, he would be able to put on a great show and not freak out during it.

Also, he was happy that Gilbert was coming to watch his performance. He didn't think the guy would want to, but he had accepted the invitation with a smile.

That smile of his…he couldn't get enough of it. Also lately he's been acting more mature, which he liked but he still kind of missed when he would annoy him and then they would argue.

But he guessed that Gilbert wanted to act differently now that they were together. Which he liked because it was less stress and more of a chance for them to stay together for a long time.

Especially about what happened last night when he asked for him to sleep in the same bed. Of course he was tipsy out of his mind, but he still knew what he had said and he meant it. He had more courage then to ask him because he was drunk and the last thing he wanted was to sleep alone.

For some reason he felt like Gilbert would protect him and watch over him. Gilbert was about his height but a larger build than him. He himself had a skinny body and never worked out. But when he saw Gilbert without a shirt on, the man had some nice pecks on him. He also had abs which kind of made him jealous, but overall he loved his body. The more reason why he wanted to sleep next to him last night. His body felt so warm and nice against his.

Maybe tonight he'll ask him to sleep over again…

Roderich began his first verse as he smiled to himself at the nice thought. Having Gilbert around wasn't as much as a distraction as it was before and it was becoming somewhat pleasant.

He wanted to learn more about the man because obviously, he knew a lot more about him than he was supposed to yet.

Roderich's face burned a little at the thought. Gilbert had gone down on him and he enjoyed it. It was so sudden but after a while he realized that it was perfect. He broke the ice that was between them and now Roderich wouldn't feel as weird if he were to engage in anything sexual again.

His mind drifted off to the both of them getting intimate once more. How if the next time he would go down on him and return the favor.

A shiver ran through him as he continued playing trying to rid those naughty thoughts he was having. He shouldn't be thinking about these things now especially when he had his performance tomorrow.

Though, after the show, things would be different. He figured he was ready to do more things with Gilbert. Especially after the concert if he did well, his confidence level would rise, and then they could…

He blushed and took in a breath to calm himself now. He was becoming aroused just thinking about it.

Suddenly the door to the auditorium opened and slammed shut. Roderich jumped a little in his seat and felt embarrassed for thinking of such things when he was practicing. He had to hide his erection now since someone had walked in.

Oh Gott, he hoped it wasn't the music director.

"Hello, I couldn't help but come and see who was playing such a nice tune." The man smiled as he walked closer.

Roderich blushed even more as he shifted and crossed his legs to hide his erection that wouldn't go down.

"Ah, thank you." Was all he could say. How embarrassing. He hoped the guy wouldn't notice.

"No problem at all. I like your music. You are new here right? I'm Eric." The guy was now next to him at the piano with his hand out for him to shake.

Roderich hesitated at first but then shook his hand. He looked him over and noticed he was very handsome. He had to be about his age because he looked young and his hair was long and black that stopped at his shoulders. He had such amazing blue eyes that he couldn't look away although he wanted to because he was still embarrassed.

"I'm Roderich." He said slowly.

"Well Roderich, would you be so kind to keep playing? I would love to listen to the rest of your piece." He smiled.

Roderich stared at his mouth which was full of perfect straight white teeth and his lips were much plumper than a women's. He was astonished with the way this man looked. He had to be a musician somehow otherwise why else would he be here?

"Sure. O-Okay, please take a seat." Roderich urged him to sit as he got ready to play once of his pieces.

As the man found his way off the stage and to the audience area, Roderich couldn't help but to feel extremely nervous.

This was only one man! Why was he getting so nervous now? He wondered now if he could really go through with this performance.

Even though he felt tense, he placed his fingers on the keys and started to play. He closed his eyes and let himself go to the music.

He played the best piece he could do so he could entertain his guest and show just how good he was.

Minutes passed as he slowed to a finish and he looked to the man.

"How was that?" He said as he lifted his eyebrow.

Eric smirked and started to clap his hands. "Very good. But now…"

He paused what he was going to say as he made his way back onto the stage and walked to where he was sitting. The man had the nerve to sit down right next to him on the piano seat and scooted him over so he could make room.

Roderich wanted to ask what he was doing, but then he started to play.

What an extraordinary tune he made as Roderich quickly shut his mouth and listened.

The key notes that he hit were just right and he produced an amazing piece that he never heard before. It was lively and wild and he couldn't help but stare at the man's face as he played.

His eyes were closed and eyebrows furrowed like he was so into the music as his fingers danced along the keys.

Then when he was close to finishing, he slowed down and created a morbid tune that made Roderich's heart skip a beat.

His fingers reached Roderich's side as it slowed and came to a stop.

His heart was beating fast from what this man could play and he never felt so amazed and intimidated before in his life.

"So…how did you like it?" Eric asked. Roderich just now noticed that the man was mere inches from his face so he could feel his breath.

He was speechless as he stared into those vibrant blue eyes.

"Want me to show you another?" He raised an eyebrow as if challenging him.

"No." Roderich breathed. He snapped out of the man's gaze and looked down to the piano keys. "You are…amazing."

Eric chuckled as he laid his own hand on Roderich's. Roderich quickly looked back to the man in shock. What was he doing?

"Go out to dinner with me?" He asked in a deep sexy voice.

"Yes." Roderich spoke and quickly shut his mouth after realizing what he had just done.

He didn't know where that came from and he wanted to take it back so bad. It was like this man had hypnotized him into saying something he didn't want to.

Plus he was with Gilbert! It was wrong to go out with another man when he was in a relationship. He was about to tell the man that he was involved and couldn't before he sat up from the chair and spoke.

"Good. Well then I'll pick you up after tomorrow's performance then?"

Roderich didn't move or sat anything. He just stared at the piano speechless as the man got up from the chair and made his leave.

Tomorrow? After the show? Wait, so the man was a part of the concert?

It now made sense. The way he played was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. He was nowhere near the level as to what this man could do. So he wondered if he was the best pianist around. He had to be. He was too good to be playing at a small concert like that.

But regardless of that, he was stuck. He had just accepted to go on a date with a stranger when he knew that he was very much into his best friend. He felt sick to his stomach because he had just made a grave mistake and this would probably ruin them for good.

Why did he say yes? Why couldn't he tell him then that he was in a happy relationship and that he wasn't interested? Why was it so hard to say no?

Now he was in trouble. He had no way to get out of this. He had to come up with a way to respectfully decline the date when the concert was over.

Should he say something to Gilbert about this? He wondered if it would be best to explain everything in detail about the way he was practically manipulated by….by the man's charm? No, that didn't sound good at all.

He couldn't up right and tell Gilbert that he had accepted the date because of the man's charm and looks. No that was totally wrong.

So then what? What was he supposed to do?

He guessed he would wait until the next night. The night of the performance to come out and tell Gilbert what had happened. Maybe he would forgive him and understand. Right?

He had to understand. He would introduce Eric to Gilbert and then the man should understand.

But then he would look bad because he had already said yes.

This was too much stress and pressure put on him which was worse than the performance to come. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

**Reviews greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
